Bolt the Superdog: A New Threat
by Myiathealbino
Summary: After so many failed plans to capture Penny, Calico's rage on Bolt has built up so much that he can't take it anymore and makes a bold move. One he feels will take away Bolt's advantage and for once not crash and burn under the full force of Penny's pet.
1. Chapter 1: in the Pound

Gus sat sadly in his cage in the pound, wondering if anyone would ever want him. He was beginning to think the answer was no. the first family he'd gone to, and spent the five years of his life with, had been barely getting by and were stressed most of the time, taking it out on each other and him. After going back to the pound, another family had come by and taken him. This family had pretty much only brought him for dog fighting. He could get where they were coming from; he was three quarters husky and one quarter wolf, but he had a frail physique and was defeated in the first round by a dog named Diallo. Now he was here again. In this awful place where no one wanted him. He heard faint voices down the corridor. For a moment he got excited then checked himself. It could just be those caretakers come to give him food and water. And, he thought even more ruefully, if it was a human he or she would have two other rooms to look through before getting to him. At least he was only in the third room instead of the fourth. Then he looked up and through the bars of the cage at the door down the hall as it clicked open. A tall man in a black suit walked in. Gus wagged his tail hopefully as he watched the tall man. He had one green eye and one brown eye, as well as a black cat with white stripes on one of his shoulders. He looked rather uninterested in the dogs, but paused to look at the cats every so often. Gus' tail stopped wagging a little; he must be after cats. Gus figured. Then, the man stopped at Gus' cage. Gus looked up hopefully and the man entered. The tall man took a step towards him, it seemed almost like he didn't even register Gus was a living thing. Cocking his head, Gus took a step back. He desperately wanted to be adopted but something about this man gave him an uneasy feeling. The tall man gave the dog caretaker behind him a quizzical look.

"He doesn't seem to have a lot of wolf like behaviour in him." he said.

"He's just a bit timid, give him a chance and he'll rip your arm off, trust me!" the caretaker said as if he was making an effort to sell Gus to whomever this was. The man took a step back respectfully and Gus lifted his snout up. That was a bit better; pet owners have to respect their animals. Gus took a calm step forward. The tall man came forward, a bit more carefully this time and Gus responded by coming closer. The tall man stepped forward swiftly and Gus cocked his head again. Patience was a big thing about this and this man didn't seem to have much. He took another step back and gave the man a hard stare. The man seemed to get it and took a respectful step back. Gus responded by moving closer. He sat down and waited to see what the man would do next. When the man crouched, Gus walked forward again and sat to see what he would do next. The man gingerly stretched out a hand and Gus walked forwards into it, happy to be petted. A person wearing a helmet and dark cloths appeared with a pet carrier and set it down outside Gus' cage. Gus walked into it without protesting and the man shut and locked the door.

Dr. Forrester sat sadly in his chair rather uninterested in the proceedings as Calico and the rest of the people in the room watched the video feed. The only reason he watched any of it at all was to see Bolt score a point for their team. And that was exactly what was going on here. He'd seen one of Calico's henchmen throw a disc bomb onto an oil tanker then drive off. He'd watched as Bolt had easily caught up to it and retrieve the bomb, attaching it to the helicopter following them and smiled with satisfaction as it had exploded. Calico, as always, was extremely angry, which made it all the more satisfying. Puff, a fluffy, Himalayan Colour Point Longhair, hissed at the professor as he noticed he seemed to be enjoying this.

"Get me camera two!" Calico yelled. The camera changed to show Penny zooming down the street on her scooter. Where was Bolt? The footage clearly showed Penny was alone. Just as Dr. Forrester was wondering this he suddenly saw her fall into the trap that Calico had set and his eyes widened in shock.

"Calico! You monster!" Dr. Forrester tugged hard on the chains that attached him to the chair. "Let her go!" Calico just laughed.

"Now why would I do that? I've obviously got your attention now." He said simply and the professor realized he was trapped.

"What do you want Calico?" he asked lowly. Calico snapped his fingers and a henchman holding the pet carrier walked in.

"It's simple." He said pressing the 'unlock' button so Gus could walk out. "I am… at a little disadvantage to say the least. I want you, to turn him into a super dog." He said gesturing to Gus.

"Now why would I do such a thing?" the professor growled at Calico.

"Well let me put it this way; turn him into a super dog, and I, in return… will not kill her." He replied, zooming in on Penny. Then he turned to the professor and smiled, enjoying every minute of watching his horrified face looking at the picture of his captured daughter


	2. Chapter 2: the Italian Mansion

Gus lay obediently on the floor as Dr. Forrester set up a big sealed container.

" _Maybe just one more thing…"_ the professor thought, turning to Calico.

"He's a bit frail… are you sure you want to try this? That could affect the process." He said

"Nonsense!" charmed Calico's bright British accented voice. "If there were going to be any mishaps, you would surely foresee and eliminate them. Besides, I am sure your daughter has absolute faith in your abilities, she didn't deny it earlier."

"…! Calico, where is she?" the professor asked. "I want to see her."

"Yes, yes, yes, you may… as soon as you finish here." Calico purred. Dr. Forrester promptly threw his wrench away.

"No! I want to see her now! Otherwise I won't do it!"

"Fine!" barked Calico pulling up the security footage of Penny sitting in the boiler room. Dr. Forrester looked at the screen as if in a trance.

"…Penny…"

"Yes, Penny, Penny, Penny!" said Calico impatiently "now back to work, unless you want to see if your daughter has nine lives!" Dr. Forrester practically ran over to his wrench and began to work on the container again.

Gus sat in the darkness of the weird chamber thing the professor had been working on. He had no idea what it was for but he was afraid. The only light that came was through one small window and he looked through it now, he could just see the professor in a radiation suit pulling on a lever… and then with a bright flash the chamber was engulfed in light. There were light beams flashing all over the place and wiggling around randomly, scanning the chamber. Then the light locked onto Gus and began to move over him, like it was feeling him. It was no different than as if someone were shining a torch light on him, but it somehow disturbed him as if this wasn't just torch beam light. He sat watching it as it moved over him. Around his head, down his neck, over his back and tail, his back and front legs. A slight shiver ran through Gus' body as he felt a rather strange sensation. It felt like his bones were hardening. Hardening into something as strong as the strongest metal in the world. His pupils glowed with yellow light as he looked over at Dr. Forrester. He didn't know what the man had done, but whatever it was, he'd have to be sure to thank him later.

Gus was rather unsure what he was meant to do here. There was an elaborate obstacle course set out but Gus wasn't sure he could do any of it. Then there was a crashing sound from behind him and some crazy machine with a bunch of blades on it came after him. Gus ran for his life.

" _I didn't really want to do that… but there's no other way to make him do this…"_ thought Calico as he watched Gus run in the small run under the glass dome. A bunch of sharp sticks snapped at the air above Gus. Startled, Gus rolled out of the way before the bottom set could hit him. More pointy stakes shot out in front of Gus. The Crazy machine was still following him and Gus knew he would have to jump, but he couldn't jump that high… could he? Taking a deep breath Gus leapt up at the gap and to his surprise; he made the height distance a split second before the second set of pointy stakes skewered him. Landing safely on the other side he looked back to see the crazy machine chop right through the wood. There was a big gap up ahead and Gus jumped easily over it. The machine merely fell straight into it. A door opened and a sheep walked out.

"Gus; kill." Said Calico. Gus growled and attacked the sheep. It was only a couple of seconds until the beast fell to Gus' wild wolf instinct and incredible super powered strength. Then Gus ran at the last obstacle, a gap as wide as the one between two suspension highways and made the distance with ease. Suddenly a crash sounded down the corridor. Calico frowned.

"Time to go!" he said pointing to Gus then the floor beside him. "here." He said sharply. Gus jumped up with a super leap and smashed through the glass landing beside Calico. Gus walked inside the pet carrier and sat. One of the Henchmen picked it up and brought it to the hanger. Calico held out an arm and the black and white Egyptian Manu that had been laying across him shoulders walked onto it. "Make sure all of my pets get out of here alive." He said to his cat. The cat, Mirk, jumped off his arm and streaked away. As Gus' cage was carried towards a helicopter in the hanger, he noticed the man in the white coat that had done that super thing to him and barked a thank you.

"Groof!" said Gus then suddenly out of a nearby air vent streamed a bunch of cats. There looked to be around 400 and they all streaked towards the helicopter and boarded. Then, in the middle of all that mess, Mirk leapt from the fray onto Calico's shoulders. Calico stroked him lovingly then boarded the helicopter after the white coated man and Gus was carried on next.

There was a mighty crash and guards ducked the flying door. Standing behind it was a very angry Bolt. He glared at the four guards in the room, two of which were holding his person.

"Bolt; sick 'em!" Penny said to her dog and Bolt bared his teeth at the guards.

"Who's first?" he growled. He ran at the guard on the left and smacked into him. The guard stumbled back and Bolt smashed into him again, knocking him on the ground. He grabbed a large vase with his teeth and swung it into the two guards holding his person. Penny ducked and the flying vase hit the two guards in the heads knocking them backwards. Bolt slammed his front paws on the ground. The first guard was sent flying into the wall, one of the two that had Penny was sent flying and so was the other guard in the room. Windows shattered; two tables and a chair became deadly missiles. Bolt smacked into the guard that had had Penny and gone flying. He stumbled back, then Bolt jumped on him and shoved off, sending him crashing through the already cracked window. The last guard in the room was over by Penny. Bolt smacked into him to get him away from his person, then pushed him into the wall and knocked him out. Now they just had to get out of here before-

Too late!

Four more guards appeared at the door and ran into the room. Bolt smacked into the leader, then grabbed him and swung him at one of the cracked windows. The glass smashed and the guard grabbed onto the ledge to stop himself falling. He pulled himself back up but before he could move, Bolt was on him. He growled menacingly at the goon but then…

"Bolt look out!" Bolt turned and smacked into the guard before he could claw him with that electric current in his glove. Bolt grabbed the guard and swung him into the chandelier then shoved him onto the couch before grabbing him and throwing him into the wall. He turned and smacked into another guard making him stumble away from his person before he shoved him into a chair. The last guard took a swipe at him which Bolt nimbly dodged and then smacked him into the wall. Bolt grabbed the guard and threw him into a cracked window. The guard shattered it and nearly fell out of the room, but managed to hang on and pulled himself back up. Bolt then smacked him away and he fell, not to get back up. He turned to Penny, tail wagging but he then heard a noise… was that a helicopter? No it wasn't. Bolt slowly turned. One of the guards had been faking unconsciousness for an attack from behind. That died quickly though as Bolt smacked into him and flung him through the broken window. The super dog turned and saw even more of Calico's goons, one of which was dangerously close to Penny. Bolt dashed over and shoved him away from her before smacking him over to the couch that was on the back wall and shoved him onto it before repeatedly smacking the goon in the chest. "Bolt!" Penny called, snapping him out of it. Bolt had forgotten there was more than one guard in the room and Penny was trapped between the three others. Bolt smacked into the one to the left of Penny then shoved him into the wall, and afterward, head butted him over to the other couch. Penny tripped a guard running over to Bolt and he jumped up yelling:

"You pay for that!" they started encircling each other and another guard ran over to assist.

" _How is that fair?"_ thought Bolt running over to do some assisting of his own. He smacked into the guard encircling Penny at least three times before dodging an attack from the other guard and smashing his front paws on the ground. A guard that had just run through the door was caught in the blow and flew right into Bolt's path. Bolt smacked him into the wall then swung him into the other guard. When another guard ran through the door to join in, Bolt decided to smash on the ground again. He knocked the second guard that had been circling Penny off his feet, and then he grabbed him and threw him into the wall. After smacking the new guard around and throwing the one who had been thrown onto his friend out the window, three new goons entered the room. Bolt smacked one into the wall, smashed at the ground he was standing on so it knocked him off his feet, then smacked him into the wall again. Bolt smacked the second goon away from Penny, and then swung him into the wall by the door. The last one was swung into the wall as well and this was the fate of the two others that had dared to come in after those three. For the other two that appeared soon after, Bolt smacked one onto the couch and the other was swung into the wall. The last goon that appeared, Bolt had smacked all around the room until he heard a satisfying _crunch_ as he landed on his head. Bolt then froze as he heard an unexpected sound. Yes, that was definitely a helicopter. Then all of a sudden one whole wall of the room was destroyed. Penny ducked the flying debris as Bolt stood in front of her protectively, glaring at the helicopter. The he ducked and dodged and weaved as he fought to escape the helicopter's machine gun and keep it away from Penny. Then he stood in the centre of one of the rugs on the floor. The helicopter fired six sets of missiles at him. Bolt leapt for the edge of the rug and pulled himself out of the way of the first set, then jumped out of the way of the second and third, summersaulted out of the way of the fourth, shoved himself away from the fifth and finally jumped out of the way of the sith. He ran away from its machine gun a little more and waited until the helicopter started firing missile sets again. He summersaulted out of the way of the first, jumped out of the way of the second, dashed away from the third and fourth sets, summersaulted backwards away from the fifth, then the helicopter fired one missile which Bolt jumped up and grabbed, redirecting it back to the helicopter to blow it up. All of a sudden there was a _wumph!_ Not far off. It set Bolt on edge but not as much as the _bang!_ That followed. Bolt was beginning to feel uneasy, then off of a sudden… _BOOM!_ Another explosion. It was all very confusing; Bolt didn't know what was causing the explosion or where it was exactly, but… _KBANG!_ Bolt folded his ears. All this was very off putting. _KBOOM!_ Another explosion and what sounded like falling rocks. Bolt finally realized the whole offshore island was blowing up. He barked urgently at Penny and she grabbed his collar. Then Bolt jumped through the blown up wall with a super leap and into the sea. _KBOOM! BANG! BAM!_ The whole island exploded behind them and fell to rubble in the ocean.

There were several practice dummies set up in the yard and Gus was testing out his new powers. He bent one over backwards with a Dash Attack then jumped off the platform and ran over to the entrance where there were two dummies and growled; the back of his throat glowing orange. Gus unleashed a jet of flame at both the dummies tanning them black. He turned and smiled a wide doggy grin up at Calico who was watching from a high balcony. Calico seemed to like that move and often bent over backwards to make Gus do it. Gus jumped up a stack of pillars and used a super leap to soar over to a cave. He went through the cave, knocked a dummy off its stand with a Strong Attack, ran down the slope and bent a dummy over until its pole snapped with a Dash Combo., then burnt what was left of it and super leapt up a super high tower. He jumped off a ledge onto some stacks and burnt off the lock of a chest. He looked up again. Calico was following him around that training course via a walkway higher up. He jumped back to the ground and leapt up the high tower again. The jumped off a ledge on the opposite side and burnt the lock on a chest on a stack before using a super leap to get to a walkway that led back to the cave. Gus went back through the cave and bent another dummy over backwards then snapped its pole with his Strong Combo. Before he burnt what was left, then he threw another dummy up in the air with a ground pound and burned two more dummies that were over the hill. Gus looked around again; Calico was back on his balcony and was still watching him. Gus navigated to the centre of a maze and burnt off the locks of two chests. He went back to the hill and tried a super leap over to another stack. He missed. Barely. He tried again and this time made it over. He burnt the lock off a chest on the stack then super leapt back to the ground and through a small passage where he smashed through a few chests with super strength and burnt the lock off another. Then he knocked a dummy off its stand with super strength and went through another cave. In the cave he used his super strength to smash into two chests and burnt the lock off another.


	3. Chapter 3: Stone Hill

Gus was busy training hard. That made Calico smile. He couldn't help but notice how the super wolf dog wanted his approval above all else. Still, he had to remind himself that the purpose of Gus was to get rid of Bolt, not impress people with his skills. But Calico had noticed that there were some of Bolt's powers he hadn't used yet; the laser eyes or heat vision for example. However, he did notice one power that Bolt never used; fire breath. And he had instantly guessed that this power was unique to Gus and Bolt didn't have it. That was a good thing. Calico had ever since encouraged Gus to use his super-secret power advantage whenever possible. The exercise Gus was so involved with was a field exercise, without borders or walls. The obstacles were spaced out all over the place and Gus had to find what he was looking for in the depths of the jungle foliage. Gus found and bunch of chests and burnt the lock of one before smashing through the others with his super strength. Just then he caught wind of a scent and dashed off after it. The scent Gus had picked up was that of a sheep. The unfortunate animal met its end in the full force of Gus' super strength.

Over the clearing two other animals were meeting their end. The two guards guarding the entrance to Calico's temple hideout were both smacked against the massive wooden gate. Gus heard the men screaming from the gate and let out a loud howl. Three more guards came jumping over the low walls near the gate to see what the commotion was and Gus started making his way there too. The three guards arrived on the scene and were all smacked into walls or the gate itself by Bolt. Three more guards appeared and succumbed to the same miserable fate as did the two that followed and the one after them. Two more appeared and Bolt smashed into both of them bowling them both over, and then smacked the second one into the gate. The one that followed the two didn't seem to get a much better time of it. But just then Gus arrived on the scene. He was a little taken back when he saw the small white American Shepard in the middle of all the unconscious bodies. But then rage consumed him as he looked at the bodies of CaliCorp's soldiers. With a growl, Gus leapt off the wall and streaked towards the super dog with his head down. Bolt looked up just in time to see a blur of dark red and white flying at him, and then the two dogs collided. The other dog, Bolt noticed, was a little taller than him and had a dissimilar shape, however it looked rather on the frail side, and Bolt was a heavy duty indestructible super dog, so how had he been bowled off his feet? Especially when the dog in question was thinner than him. And why did it feel like he was a normal dog that had just collided with a tank? Then… nothing. Bolt collided with the wall with the same amount of supersonic force that he'd used on Calico's men and fell, out cold. Gus kept going, jumping over the low wall and running until he stopped dead. In front of him, was Calico. And he was smiling. Gus looked at him uncertainly. Calico reached out his hand to the wolf dog mix and Gus pressed his head into his palm and heard Calico whisper two words;

"Good boy." Gus' deep brown eyes glistened as he stared up at Calico. And in an instant he knew. He fought for him now. That white dog… was his enemy.

Everything hurts. That would be the only expression capable of describing what Bolt felt right now. He still didn't understand it. A normal dog had just crashed into him and drove him into the wall and driven him to semi consciousness. Sure, it was a dog that was bigger than him, but he was an indestructible super dog and was far heavier than the weight that the strongest dog could lift. So how had that happened? Bolt shook off his confusion and looked over at the wooden gate. There were too many loose ends to tie up first. With a mighty bark From Bolt the wooden gate exploded. Bolt continued on his way, but halfway along the bridge he was stopped by another growling dog. A dark red and white growling dog. Bolt had no time for this. He growled and charged the other dog with his head down. The other dog seemed to do the exact same thing. Super dog collided with super dog and, his opponent being bigger, Bolt stumbled back from the blow of super strength. Any normal dog's skull would have been crushed. The two super dog leapt, heads down colliding in mid-air. Bolt was sent rolling backwards from the force. The two super dogs stood side on from each other, growling at each other. There was a little confusion in Bolt's eyes and Gus picked it up.

"You're not the only one with an advantage now, pearl pedigree!" he growled, confirming what Bolt had suspected a little while ago. Then Gus leapt at Bolt, tearing his fur with his jaws. Bolt struggled on the ground before getting his left paw free and reversing Gus' pin. Gus drew the sharp wolf claws on his right paw and scratched Bolt up his lightning marked side. Bolt still felt the searing pain but for whatever reason took no damage from the wounds and simultaneously Gus felt a burning pain in his paw as the claws blunted. In anger, Gus shoved Bolt off him with his left paw and got up. Gus leapt at the white Shepard and Bolt dodged his attack, jumping off the bridge but holding on with one paw and swinging his bulk back around to where he'd entered this fight in the first place. As he swung by Gus, he grabbed a mouthful of the wolf mix's scruff and swung him back to his side of the bridge. There was a mighty crash as Gus landed heavily and a crack. Gus heaved himself up just as the part of the bridge he was standing on collapsed and leapt for Bolt's side. He managed to pull himself onto Bolt's side of the bridge and shook himself briskly. While he was recovering Bolt sized his chance and charged Gus with his head lowered. Gus saw him coming at him and planted one forepaw firmly on the bridge, lowering his head. There was a crunch as Bolt slammed head on into Gus and Bolt felt like his head had been squashed into the rest of his body as he bounced off Gus' invincible mass. Bolt lay there stunned momentarily. "Jealous of invulnerability?" he laughed. "Well I don't care!" as Bolt got up Gus lunged at him in a Dash Attack that sent him staggering backwards, then a Strong Attack that knocked the super dog off his feet and sent him sliding back along the bridge. Gus leapt at Bolt and Bolt leapt up as if to meet him, but then kicked off Gus' chest leaving him to bounce backwards towards the drop into the fast moving river under the bridge. Gus hurled himself up and leapt at Bolt pinning the white super dog to the ground. With a growl Gus grabbed at Bolt's brown leather collar and tore. Bolt kicked him in the side with this left foot, heaving Gus off of him and over the bridge. And Bolt was pulled with him, bound to the other super dog by that collar around his neck. Bolt managed to position his weight so that he was supported by the bridge. Gus had no choice but to let go. Bolt watched his enemy splash into the river and drift away gasping for air.

Gus managed to reach the bank further downstream and dragged himself out. He shook himself off and unleashed a loud growl. As he tramped through the bush grumpily he came upon a lone sheep. He wanted something to bash up right about now. He set his fire breath on it and thought to himself;

" _That pedigree thought he could give me the slip! I'll get him yet!"_ and with a growl, Gus marched off back to the temple hideout.

Bolt made it safely to the other side of the river despite the bridge incident and was making his way over to the temple. He dropped down in the middle of a bunch of guards slamming into the ground and knocking them all away. He followed up with a weak super bark then began to pick single targets to smack into walls. All the commotion could be heard for miles and attracted more guards… and Gus! Bolt was too busy smacking guards into one and other, into the river and into walls to notice the super dog approaching. The last guard he grabbed and overbalanced, smacking the guard's head on the ground. Gus charged Bolt with his head down but Bolt heard his growls at the last second and jumped over him, leaving Gus to slam into the wall. Gus got up and charged again and Bolt jumped over him again so that Gus barrelled off the cliff. One minute Gus was charging… the next minute he was falling. Gus looked up in surprise, then swung around and jammed his claws into the cliff. With a super leap, Gus jumped back onto the battle ground and found Bolt trotting ever closer. He had wanted to make sure Gus had fallen. Gus crouched. " _Come on, come on! Just a little closer… almost within range…"_ Gus thought flicking his tail in anticipation. When Bolt was close enough, Gus stood up and growled, the back of his throat glowed orange. Then he bent his neck upwards and thrust his head forward, unleashing those deadly flames on the super dog. Bolt cringed at the intense heat, and then toppled like a sack of potatoes. Gus smiled and jumped back up to the ledge Bolt had used to enter the stone alter place they'd been fighting in. for the sake of practice, he attacked and killed two sheep on his way over to the temple.

Bolt dragged himself up, his fur singed and covered in ash. He shook himself and wondered what had just hit him. For the first time since he'd been altered, he felt pain. Real pain. The smack arounds the other super dog had given him on the bridge were nothing compared to that blast of fire he'd just gotten caught in the middle of. Bolt lifted one ear. He could hear a helicopter. Then suddenly it appeared over the trees. Bolt ducked over near a gate like wall as the helicopter fired a missile at him. The missile hit the wall Bolt was crouching near and made it explode. The helicopter started firing its machine gun at him and Bolt started to run across the bridge that the wall had been blocking. The helicopter started to fire missiles at the bridge, making sections of it fall down, hoping to drop Bolt into the river, but the super dog turned on the super speed and made it safely to the other side. The helicopter fired a set of missiles at him and Bolt let off a massive bark, making the missiles spin off course, back to the helicopter and it exploded. Bolt ran over to a small area near the temple it looked like the path to the temple but there was a wall blocking his way. Then over the wall Gus came jumping at him.

"Stay!" the other super dog growled at him. Bolt growled fiercely. He _hated_ that word. Bolt charged Gus, head down, recklessly. Gus watched him calmly. It was worth using the fire. He knew he could beat Bolt in a charge. The two super dogs smacked their heads together. Bolt slide backwards from the impact of super strength on super strength. Bolt got up quickly and leapt on Gus, grabbing his scruff and summersaulted, pulling Gus over, then kicking him into the wall with all the force he could drive from his super strength. Gus hit the wall and fell, out like a light. One of Calico's ninjas came jumping into the area with more of his guards. Bolt frowned. Ninjas weren't all that hard to take care of but they were annoying. After doing weak super barks all over the place and smacking the guards around, the ninja jumped onto the wall. A bunch of guards came out and Bolt quickly smashed them all up. Then he turned to the wall the ninja was standing on. Bolt planted one fore paw on the stone and its opposing back paw went backwards to ground his weight. Then, he crouched down and inhaled, energy rushing from his core and expanding in his chest... And then he barked. One loud earth shattering bark. Ripping the stone from the ground, throwing all the lingering guards into the wall the ninja was standing on and bulldozing through the wall itself. Debris fell everywhere and in the midst of it all was the path to the temple that had been hidden by the wall. Bolt walked around the fallen stone calmly and headed over to his destination.


	4. Chapter 4: Temple Trap

Bolt dropped into the temple.

"There's the-"one guard started to yell but another beat him to it.

"The dog's here!" it didn't matter how it was said, Bolt slammed into the wooden floor and they all fell down to the next story. Bolt began smacking the guards into walls and generally, anything he could smack them into. Then one guard managed to get a swipe on him. Bolt fell momentarily stunned but got right back up and swung on the guard who had attacked, enraged. He smacked him into the temple's stone wall so hard it cracked. The other guards were smacked around until one decided to try out the range on his electric current and was promptly smacked into the wall with such power he was driven through it. Bolt then started slamming the stone floor and delivering weak super barks all over the place after the ninja in the room. When finally Bolt knocked him off his feet, he grabbed him and threw him onto the floor. Then he shoved into him and sent him sliding before chucking him into the air. Bolt summersaulted and lay on his back where he anticipated the ninja would fall, then as soon as he did, Bolt kicked him softly back up into the air multiple times before delivering one hard kick that sent him soaring up and right out of the temple, then got up and smacked into the last guard, sending him flying through the massive gap in the stone wall. There was a gap in one of the walls that led to another room so Bolt wandered in curiously…

Gus was having a great time around the temple gardens killing chickens to take out his anger on Bolt. The he heard it.

"There's the-!" it stopped abruptly and there came another voice.

"The dog's here!" and Gus knew instantly that they were talking about Bolt. He rushed to the temple as fast as he could and on his way he could hear with his supersonic hearing the smashing and screams and crashes, allowing them to add to his rage he bounded up to the top of the temple. Looking in he saw the wreckage of the destroyed floor and leapt down, grabbing the frame of stone that ran around the caved in wooden floor, and pulled himself up onto it. He turned and saw Bolt coming from the other side. He had not seen him yet, so Gus leapt over the destroyed floor and smashed head on into Bolt, knocking the white super dog backwards.

"You got nowhere to run, dog!" Gus growled smashing into Bolt side on as the super dog tried to get up. Bolt was sent rolling into the wall "how does it feel to be smacked around like you weigh less than a feather and yet you're big and strong and have fought something or done something way more dangerous than fighting a little puppy dog?" Gus growled, then leapt and Bolt smashing him into the stone wall and pinning him down roughly. "How does it feel to be smashed into something and pinned there by someone so big you can't do anything about it?" he growled in Bolt's face. Bolt set his brows in a determined line and with every ounce of super strength he could muster at that moment, kicked Gus away from him and into the opposite wall. It was a movement that would have killed any normal dog. Gus was well and truly winded. Bolt was out of there. He leapt down into the room a story below him and let go a massive bark at the stone wall on the other side of the gaping hole. Surly enough, there was another room there. Bolt wandered through and stepped on a pressure plate. Some stones slid to cover a gap in the floor. Bolt dashed across them and on the other side there was a hole covered in wood. Bolt slammed on it and it broke. Bolt fell down to the next story.

It was the slamming that forced Gus to get up. He had lost his enemy… again. But from the sounds of it, he hadn't gone too far ahead. Gus heaved himself up groaning and leapt down the massive hole in the floor.

Bolt didn't know what to do with this room. He'd caused a gaping hole in one wall but it had only led to a massive drop. Not sure what else to do he stepped on the three pressure plates in the room. A section of the opposite wall to the destroyed one lifted up. Bolt went through it and stepped on another pressure plate. Pieces of stone locked together to fill the chasm that was in front of Bolt. They didn't hold for too long though, so Bolt used super speed to get across. There was another boarded up hole in the floor at the end which Bolt slammed into and fell another story. He found himself surrounded by guards.

"Let's do this." Said one guard as soon as they saw him and Bolt launched into a super barking frenzy

"Yes, let's." murmured Gus from above as he watched the super dog smack all the guards around.

"Bring in on!" yelled one of the guards as he chased Bolt into another room. "You're in for it!" he said. Bolt promptly smacked him away before he could attack.

"I'll get him!" yelled one of the goons. All he got was one of Bolt's super barks in his face.

"You're not getting away!" said a ninja lowly.

"No, you aren't" said another ninja joining the fray. Bolt then slammed the ground and everyone fell off the platform. Just then two of Calico's goons with spears smashed through a wall and came at Bolt. Bolt slammed into the ground and knocked them down to join the other guards that had been standing on the platform in the first place. A whole bunch of guards came running out of that gap in the wall to attack Bolt, who launched into a whirl of smacking, smashing, dodging and flashing that deadly laser vision of his. When all of the guards had had a laser blast to the face Bolt stopped and panted from the exhilaration. Gus dropped lightly down behind the super dog, took a deep breath and unleased his deadly fire on him, making Bolt topple over in the intense heat. Gus laughed and engulfed the super dog in flames once again. And then again just for good measure. Gus rolled over laughing his head off. A sinister, evil laugh… Bolt picked himself up suddenly and grabbed Gus' tail, swinging his enemy around and around before flinging him into the wall above the gap where the rest of CaliCorp's soldiers had come out. Gus dropped uselessly on the ground. It was now Gus' turn to, for the first time since being altered, feel pain. Gus pulled himself up and growled his vengeance on the super dog. He was weaker than before but he couldn't let that stop him. His throat glowed blue. Out of his mouth he shot a blast of fire. One blast of blue plasma that knocked the super dog back and sent him rolling across the ground. It was less of a blow then the viscus fluid he'd been using against Bolt before but it still packed a punch. Gus walked over growling and Bolt got to his feet growling back at him. Gus banged into Bolt repeatedly with a Dash Combo., knocking the super dog off his feet and making him slide along the ground. Gus shot two more plasma blasts at Bolt each having a damaging knockback.

"It ends here; you're right where I want you!" Growled Gus jumping up and slamming back onto the stone in a thunderous ground pound. Bolt's legs buckled withstanding the force of the shockwaves, but then the stone began to shift and crack. Behind Gus a girl in red dropped down. Bolt lifted a leg and looked sharply over.

"Penny-!" but then the stone under Bolt fell away and the super dog began to plunge into a seemingly bottomless pit.

"BOLT!" Penny ran over and looked down into the hole. Gus didn't hesitate; he had his chance. He crashed into Penny and sent her rolling along the ground. He stalked over growling fiercely and lifted one paw, drawing the sharp wolf claws, teeth bared and ready to strike. But right before he could, there came a voice.

"SUPER DOG! Super dog! Cease! Stop!" yelled Calico from across the room. Gus turned, reduced to a cuddly puppy at the sound of his master's voice. He wandered over to Calico and sat, whimpering his apology. Calico pointed to the hole he'd created. "Bolt. Kill him." he said commandingly. Gus ran over and jumped down the hole after the white super dog.


	5. Chapter 5: the Dark Hollow

Bolt finally fell out of the long dark tunnel and after a short distance, hit the ground. He pulled himself to his feet and shook off the daze. By this time, Gus had made it down the hole and took his opportunity, smashing straight into the super dog.

"Let's do this!" Gus growled Bolt leapt at his foe and snapped at him but Gus turned and jumped over the chasm to the main ledge so Bolt couldn't reach him. then he leapt over to a static might on a small rock outcrop and kicked off of it back to Bolt's ledge and slammed into the white Shepard's side. Before Bolt could get up, Gus grabbed him by his collar and threw him into the static might. Bolt clung on with every ounce of super strength in his super powered body, and then he kicked off it and made it back to the ledge. Gus smirked. "And you call yourself a super dog. Pathetic." Then, drawing in a huge breath, his throat glowing orange, he shot a jet of the viscus fluid fire at the super dog, finishing up with a jet of magnesium flame as well. Gus laughed as Bolt lay still. Then the super dog's eyes flickered open. He was still alive. Just. With a snarl Bolt rammed into Gus, pressing him up against the cave wall, then grabbed his shoulder, throwing him onto the ground. As he ran past he grabbed the super dog's scruff and when he reached the edge of the ledge, he threw him into the far wall. Gus hit it and tumbled into the lower depths. Bolt ran over and used the laser blast to cut through the static might so he could jump on the rocky outcrop. He then jumped over to the ledge Gus had been on earlier. There was another rock platform far higher up, just within super leap distance. Bolt managed to leap up to the ledge and was looking for where to go next when he heard a crash behind him and turned to see a familiar dark red and white form, right before he was hit with those deadly flames again. Bolt toppled over and was hammered by them again.

"What will it take to kill you?" Bolt asked Gus, getting up weakly

"Let's do this!" Gus growled, slamming into the super dog and knocking him back.

"If that's how you want to play." Bolt replied running at Gus. Gus planted a forepaw and braced himself for Bolt's impact. Bolt saw the invulnerability move.

" _No way am I falling for that again."_ Thought Bolt. He reached Gus and sat down.

"Come at me, bro, you scared or something?" Bolt taunted snarling. At first Gus was completely taken back, but then he backed out of his invulnerability stance and leapt at Bolt. Bolt fell onto his back and grabbed Gus with all four paws, throwing him up into the rock ledge above them. Bolt quickly got out of his way as the other super dog crashed on the ground. Bolt looked up at the rock ledge Gus had crashed into and then unleashed the heat vision on it. The rock ledge cracked, crumbled and fell down on top of Gus. Bolt panted he really should be getting out of here…

Too late. Again.

Gus smashed through the rock. If anything it had only made him angrier.

"You're in for it now!" he growled smashing into Bolt and sending him rolling across the floor. He laughed. "This is child's play." He did it again then grabbed Bolt's collar and threw him. Bolt slid dangerously close to the edge. Gus was laughing like a maniac as he used those deadly flames again before knocking Bolt clean off the edge. Gus jumped down after him and the two super dogs plummeted towards the ground together. "Oh by the way, my name's Gus. Remember it." Then he pushed off Bolt in a super leap back to the rocky ledge leaving Bolt to plummet to his death… or so he thought. Bolt grabbed Gus' tail as he leapt and soon found himself crash landing on the platform Gus had jumped to. "If that's how it's going to be." Gus growled. "Let's do this!" then he arched his neck as this throat glowed orange and let fly his viscus fluid fire. Bolt was already ducked, so he wasn't as singed as he had been the other times despite the fact that Gus shot three times. Bolt got up and ran at Gus. "You are so in for this you're out of it." Gus growled at his foe.

"I don't think that made any sense." Bolt replied running at his enemy. Gus charged with his head down and Bolt jumped over him, leaving him to barrel off the ledge to oblivion. Bolt looked over the edge as he watched his enemy fall. Bolt looked up he would have to smash through the floor of the temple. With all the power he could muster, Bolt used a super leap and smashed straight through the stone. He definitely did NOT like what he saw when he got up there. Calico had Penny. Bolt growled at his long term foe and Calico swung around. With a disgusted snort, he dropped Penny before the super dog could attack and rushed out of the temple that was now rapidly collapsing. Bolt rushed over to his person and they hugged one and other. But the reunion was short lived as Bolt spotted an over large stone hurtling towards them…

Calico and his men ran out of the temple puffing and panting. They stopped and looked back, but Bolt and Penny weren't following them. That could only mean one thing…

"She's…"

"No longer a menace." Calico finished for the guard who had spoken. But just then there was a scratching sound near them. The men activated the electric currents in their gloves but just then, out of the ground popped Gus, all covered in dirt and dust. The super dog looked livid and he growled at the temple as if he was going to smash the whole thing up. "Easy boy, it caved in on them." Said Calico soothingly. He brushed the dirt from his super dog's fur. "You're my good boy." He told him and they all filed into a helicopter.


	6. Chapter 6: Just Like Lightning

Crash! That was the sound of Bolt shoving the massive stone off of him and Penny. Penny got of quickly and with a cry of

"Good boy." They ran out of the temple just in time to see the helicopter flying away. Penny quickly donned the helmet she kept in her backpack, folded her Wheel Bar out into a scooter and off her and Bolt went. Bolt rushed along the ground happily, it wasn't often that the two of them chased one of CaliCorp's helicopters; it was normally the other way around. "Bolt; Zoom, Zoom!" came Penny's voice over the wind. A lead with a mouthpiece shot out and Bolt grabbed it, arching his back and running off in super speed, dodging the traffic. He loved this part of any chase and remembers how, before he was altered, he used to pull Penny along through the park. "Through the building, Bolt!" Penny called and Bolt obediently entered the building prescribed and smashed through the wall on the end out onto the freeway. Calico just happened to look out of the helicopter at that very moment and see them tailing them.

"Ugh it's that dog!" he muttered annoyed. Gus' head shot up off his paws and he growled. "I know boy, I know. Don't worry, we'll teach them not to tail us!"

Penny and Bolt were rather surprised when a black Frisbee flew out of the helicopter. But Penny could tell by the way it magnetized itself to an oil tanker cruising along beside a school bus that it was no Frisbee, but a dangerous explosive device!

"Bolt; fetch!" yelled Penny. Bolt dropped the mouthpiece and obeyed, clearing the distance between the two suspended freeways easily. Gus dropped from the helicopter and began running towards Penny and nipping at the wheels of her scooter.

Bolt snatched the bomb from the oil tanker and leapt onto the freeway's concrete barrier to pass the school bus. As he looked back to check up on Penny, he saw that awful mutt super dog Gus after her. Gritting his teeth, he hitched a ride back on a passing crane and jumped onto the same road as Penny, throwing the bomb at Gus. With a deadly precision, the bomb hit the other super dog.

"I can't see any of your fantastic dodges!" Bolt howled the taunt at him.

"You really don't know when to give up do you pearl pedigree?" Gus howled back.

"Come and get me, I bet you're too slow!" Bolt stood up and howled the challenge. Gus, now thoroughly enraged, changed direction and leapt after Bolt. Bolt ran back to the construction site and climbed up the arm of the crane. Gus was hot on his heels. Bolt noticed a train coming and jumped down onto the hook on the crane. It swung towards the train and the super dog hopped on. Gus pushed off the crane and dropped onto the train. Bolt ran along the train and Gus followed him along. He knew he wasn't as fast as Bolt; he had to slow him down somehow. A jet of magnesium flame shot out of Gus' mouth Bolt countered with a rapid dodge. No room for error here… or fire. Gus shot again; lava blast. That was definitely NOT hitting him. Bolt dodged again. Gus tried his usual viscus fluid shot; that didn't work either. Bolt looked back. What next? More magnesium fired from Gus' mouth.

" _Aha! Out of combinations are we?"_ thought Bolt, leaping off the train. Bolt saw the helicopter had slowed down, presumably because of Gus. Perfect. Bolt leapt onto the suspended freeway and ran along the concrete barrier. He caught up with Calico's helicopter and leapt onto it. Gus kept pace with him on the barrier.

"Get down here, pearl pedigree!" Gus growled

"What? You too scared to shoot?" Bolt taunted. Gus growled fiercely and shot a lava blast at the white American Shepard. Bolt ducked and the fire hit the helicopter's wing. "Ooh! Calico will have your head for that one!" Bolt crowed. "He hates you, you know, you'll never have a strong bond like me and… _Penny_ " he said emphasising the 'Penny' part.

"Shut up pearl pedigree!" Gus growled, practically spitting the last two words. Gus shot a fiery jet of viscus fluid. Bolt ducked the initial shot but that then hit the helicopter's wing and splashed all over the place, forcing Bolt to jump so he wasn't hit. Bolt grabbed the helicopter's landing rung and held on with his teeth and front paws. The rest of the fire started to roll down the helicopter's sides and stick to the metal.

"Calico his going to kill you for this." Bolt remarked. Gus fired two shots of magnesium fire at Bolt.

"Can't hit anything but you now!" Gus growled firing two more lava blasts and a shot of viscus fluid.

"Even with rapid fire you missed." Bolt taunted swinging this way and that to dodge Gus' fireballs. Gus fired three shots of magnesium, all of them missing Bolt. Bolt made a wild swing to dodge an incredibly close lava blast and dropped to the ground to avoid a hit from the deadly viscus fluid. Gus dropped to the ground and chased Bolt around the suspended freeway's pillars around eight times before they hit the actual road and he had to chase him through the traffic, shooting fire after him as he went. Magnesium, lava, fluid. Magnesium, lava, fluid. Magnesium, lava… wait why did he stop? Bolt had stopped dead in the middle of the road next to Penny. Gus made a rushed stop.

"Bolt; speak!" said Penny firmly


	7. Chapter 7: the Storm

Bolt planted his left front paw firmly on the asphalt and took his right back paw backwards to ground himself. Bolt crouched, leaning his weight on his right back paw, holding his breath and growling. He felt the energy rush from his core and expand in his chest. Then he sharply transferred the weight forward onto his left forepaw and barked. A loud earth shattering bark, ripping the asphalt from the road and kicking up a fair amount of dust. The sonic sound waves ripped through the ground and Gus was knocked off his feet, getting buried beneath the tones of asphalt.

"Get out of here Penny, keep following Calico!" Bolt whimpered at his person. Penny took the hint. Bolt made his way to the pile of debris. Crash! Gus leapt up through the pile of asphalt. He glared at Bolt. Bolt crouched to a fighting stance. Gus leapt over him and ran after Penny. With a gasp Bolt ran after him, snapping at his tail. Gus diverted from his bee line to Penny.

"Can't catch me." He teased running away faster. When he decided he was far enough he fired the viscus fluid into the dusty ground and drew a big circle around him and Bolt. "Let's make this official." He said. Bolt charged Gus, head lowered. Gus placed one forepaw forward and braced himself. Bolt was deflected off Gus' invincible mass. Gus dropped out of invulnerability and shot a burst of magnesium at Bolt. Bolt jumped over and leapt on Gus. Gus laughed the back of his throat glowing orange. Bolt quickly got off him, he'd seen that before. Gus jumped up and unleashed the hot blast on Bolt. Bolt flopped under the heat. "Get up, super dog!" Gus growled shooting a lava blast. Bolt dodged and leapt at Gus, who rolled away and hit him in the lightning marked side with another lava blast. Bolt staggered but was otherwise unharmed. Confused, Gus shot the viscus fluid. Almost the same thing happened, but Bolt didn't stagger this time and the fire splashed against Bolt's side and ricocheted back to Gus, hitting him full pelt in the face and sending him rolling backwards. Enraged he tried again but the same thing happened and Gus himself fell from the intense heat of the blast. He dragged himself to his feet and tried magnesium but that made no difference. He tried again but that just had the same result as the previous attempt. He now shot a double lava blast but none of it did anything. Angered, he rushed forward, shooting the viscus fluid as he ran but it did nothing and just splashed back at him. Gus rolled out of the way. Bolt charged Gus now and Gus, a gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach, fired a panicked blast of viscus fluid and this time, Bolt stumbled and fell from the heat of the fire. With a laugh Gus fired again but Bolt, now on his guard dodged and jumped at Gus. Gus rolled away and shot another blast of viscus fluid at Bolt. The blast hit the super dog directly on the lightning symbol and reflected off of it hitting Gus full in the face and causing him to topple over. Bolt sized his chance and ran towards the fallen wolf mix. Gus saw him coming and fired a blast of magnesium at him; Bolt was forced to avoid the blast and countered Gus with a super leap. Gus rolled under him, hitting him with the magnesium as he turned. Bolt rolled along the floor and was forced to get up quickly to dodge a lava blast from his foe. As he attacked, Gus rolled away and hit him in the side with another lava blast while he was mid leap. Bolt rolled dangerously close to the viscus fire ring. Gus shot a semi-circle of viscus around him. "So what now?" Gus asked. The he laughed and shot two blasts of magnesium through the viscus fire at Bolt. "Not too much room for _fancy dodges_ is there?" Gus laughed. Bolt was beginning to wonder if this 'super dog' was sane. No time for that! Two lava blasts shot through Bolt's fire prison. Bolt plucked up his courage and jumped over the flames with a super leap. He turned on Gus and his eyes glowed with green laser vision. Gus folded his ears and leapt away. Bolt shot the lasers in a half circle around Gus, setting a fire of his own. Whump! Gus fired a couple of twin viscus fluid shots of his own into the fire and made it spark up all over the place before firing a couple of magnesium blasts to match. Bolt ran around the side of the fire and closed the circle off with the fire from his laser beams. The fire sparked brightly as Gus added to it with a couple of lava blasts and then shot at Bolt with a blast of magnesium. Bolt leapt up and with a weak super bark knocked Gus backwards into the fire ring. Then Bolt leapt into super speed and dashed through the fire on the opposite side of the fire ring and sped away.


	8. Chapter 8: Over Snow

Bolt and Penny managed to put a tracker on Calico's helicopter and found out that the fiend was going to Russia. So the dynamic duo hitched a ride there on the first flight. The last known location of the tracking device seemed to point to somewhere near the eastern coast, so that's where Penny and Bolt headed first. When they arrived at the location indicated, they found that they had stumbled on one of Calico's major bases. Perched on a high clifftop, Penny surveyed the area.

"Think you can take care of those guards down there, boy?" asked Penny Bolt grinned eagerly and leapt down the face of the cliff with no hesitation. As soon as he landed, he immediately selected a target and smashed the unfortunate guard up. The other two had a ranged electrical current in their gloves which gave him a bit of trouble, but Bolt eventually managed to get close enough to another guard to smash him up before smacking him into the ocean. Bolt smacked up the last guard and turned back to smash up two more guards and smack them into the ocean. Bolt noticed the small building they had come from, just as more guards came from it. Must be a guardhouse. Bolt smashed up the first and second guards that came out then smacked them into the ocean before flashing his deadly laser beam at a ninja. Then he grabbed him and threw him onto the floor. Then he shoved into him and sent him sliding before chucking him into the air. Bolt summersaulted and lay on his back where he anticipated the ninja would fall, then as soon as he did, Bolt kicked him softly back up into the air multiple times before delivering one hard kick that sent him soaring up on top of the cliff where he had Penny to contend with…

"There's the dog!" a guard's voice alerted Bolt and the super dog swung around and smacked into the guard who had spoken.

"Let's do this." Said another swiping at Bolt. Bolt leapt on the guard and kicked him back just as the guard's glove found its mark on the super dog. Both Bolt and the guard were sent flying back from each other. Bolt angrily smacked the guard into the ocean. Bolt continued on his path and used his laser beams to knock a lighthouse over to use as a bridge. After jumping across a few floating ice cubes, Bolt flashed his deadly laser beam at another ninja; it was just unfortunate that the guard with him had a ranged glove. Bolt smacked the guard up, the shock doing no serious damage. Bolt continued and used his laser beam to knock another lighthouse over, forming a bridge. The lighthouse made a loud crash and Bolt wondered if it was close enough to the base to be heard. His question was quickly answered when the familiar dark red and white wolf dog mix appeared. He looked like some of his fur had been singed but otherwise none worse for wear and to top it off, his eyes glinted with an angry, dangerous light. He leapt covering the distance to the gap of land where the lighthouse had been easily and he and Bolt stared each other down from across the body of water. It was Gus who leapt first, knocking Bolt clean off his feet. Bolt leapt up his eyes gleaming a dangerous green with deadly laser vision. Gus caught the glare and in an instant unleaded the deadly viscus fluid on the super dog. Bolt toppled from the heat and Gus then took it a step further and engulfed Bolt in flames. Once, twice, three times, four times, five times? When Gus was finally done he grabbed Bolt's collar and threw him into the ocean.

"Cool off!" Gus yelled after him. Bolt dived to the bottom and super leapt back onto the snowy platform. As soon as he landed, Gus was on him again, crashing into him and knocking him close to the edge. So close, Bolt had to grab onto the snow to keep from falling. Gus laughed and shot too more bursts of flame at Bolt. "How long can you keep that up under pressure?" Gus asked the super dog as he clung for his life to the platform as Gus rained fire down on him. One blast, two blasts, three blasts, four blasts… Bolt ground his back legs and leapt back onto the platform straight towards Gus. In that one second of flight, Bolt noticed Gus was also wearing a leather collar like his own, only this one was marked with CaliCorp's emblem. No time to speculate! Bolt grabbed Gus by his collar and threw him into the ocean. Bolt panted then ran. He ran out onto the road to CaliCorp's base. Guards spotted him and ran out onto the road after him. It was at the moment that a Frag Mine decided to go off catching Bolt and one of the guards in the blast. Virtually unharmed, Bolt went after a fat goon smacking into him and smashing him around until he managed to hit Bolt with a grenade. After that one of the guards got a swipe on him with his electric glove.

" _I'm not having a good day"_ Bolt thought bitterly, smacking the fat goon onto his friend who was about to hit Bolt with his glove. The guard was bowled over and the fat goon was electrocuted in the process. Bolt shoved the fat goon off the other one and grabbed the guard by his uniform chucking him into the snow covered wall. Then he shoved the fat goon over the barrier lining the road. After smacking around the other two guards and shooting another one who decided to join in with lasers, he slammed into the ground then smacked into new guard's friends who decided they were going to have a piece of the action. Bolt used his laser beam and cut into another lighthouse so that it fell onto the roof of the building the guards had come from and ran across it. He jumped down into a yard with a tone of guards in it. Bolt grinned widely and started smacking into guard after guard and throwing them all into the electric fence that lined the base. Just then Bolt felt something explosive hit his side and he was sent rolling in the snow from the force of it. He looked up to see Gus on the roof of the building next to the yard. His foe jumped to the ground and Bolt noticed the super dog was all wet and his fur was caked in salt. Gus idly shot a plasma blast at a passing snow hare and then shook himself off. When he looked up again Bolt was gone…


	9. Chapter 9: Dry Valley

Bolt had run inside Calico's base and taken the elevator to the top floor. Upon going outside he found himself witnessing a very strange sight; a path of ice bergs. Bolt decided to check it out, so he leapt off the wall and down onto the first ice cube. It was then he found that Calico had connected them to the shore with a wire. These bricks obviously went somewhere he wanted a path to for whatever reason. Unable to calm his need to explore, Bolt started leaping across the ice…

Bolt found himself in a desert… in the middle of a sandstorm. Great. And what was more was that it was intensely hot. Bolt shut his eyes. Too much blowing sand. Bolt started walking north until he reached a rocky cliff. He could easily use a super leap but decided against it. He should probably go the correct way instead of smashing his own way for once. Bolt turned west and began to walk. The prospect of sleeping had never occurred to Bolt. Being an indestructible super dog, he figured he never needed to sleep, but he was wishing he could break that New Year's resolution now. He remembered those times at dusk with Penny, he'd loved that. And he'd quite liked spending those early dawns with her too. Ah to be able to rest at night, he'd so enjoyed that. Laying on Penny's bed, promising to protect her… and those long sleeps during that day had been heaven. Back before all this had happened… dusks that were so distant now. Bolt found a northern path and was about to head up it… that was until he saw the sliding sand pit. Bolt leapt up and over with a super leap and proceeded into the valley. Little did he know that someone had seen him cross the ice bergs, and that someone had seen him leap over the sliding sand, and that self-same someone was now following him into the valley…

The dry valley that Bolt found himself in was pretty much just that. An area with a dry, dusty ground. The only difference from the desert was that it wasn't sandy and there were a few more plants around and not as much heat. The sandstorm had stopped so Bolt opened his eyes. Then he was pelted from behind by a heat so intense he flopped over from it. He felt something grab his tail and then he felt himself flying through the air. Crash! Bolt hit the ground creating a puff of dust. When he looked up he saw and angry cobra looking at him. Bolt quickly leapt over it before it could strike. He caught sight of another dog just before he landed. There was no time to move, Bolt crashed into the other dog and they rolled down the path. The two dogs disengaged from each other and Bolt looked up. The other dog was getting to his feet on the sand. He was a dark red and white. Questions sprang into Bolt's mind. Where had he seen him before? Why in the desert? Why oh why right in Bolt's way? …and why wasn't he hurt? The other dog got to his feet and unleased a jet of flame at the super dog and Bolt realized that his rather annoying foe had followed him. It was Gus… again! Bolt's foe engulfed him in flames and then grabbed his collar and threw him back up the road to the dry valley. As Bolt got up to make his own attack, Gus followed through with a Strong Combo., knocking Bolt further along the dusty ground and then engulfing him in fire again. Bolt jumped up and leapt at Gus. Gus leapt up and knocked into Bolt's chest, sending him flying backwards. As Bolt got up he heard a caw and spotted some vultures coming down on them. Bolt ducked and left Gus to put his fire to good use for once. But once all the vultures were toasted Gus shot another blast of fire at Bolt and sent him flying back with a Ground Pound. Where he had landed Bolt saw a totem pole nearby he was about to investigate but Gus seemed intent on finishing him this time. The wolf dog mix crashed into the super dog and sent him rolling along the ground. Then Gus grabbed Bolt by his collar and super leapt high up in the air, spinning around and slamming Bolt on the ground. Gus dropped lightly to the ground but before he could attack Bolt again he heard another vulture coming. Looked like he'd have to use this shot for something else. When he'd finished roasting the two birds he took another couple of shots at Bolt before grabbing him by his collar and jumping up, back flipping and throwing Bolt into a rock. He grabbed Bolt by the shoulder and threw him along the ground. He wondered if he was attracting all the vultures by attacking the super dog like this. After toasting two more he engulfed the super dog in flames again. He looked up at another bird noise just in time to quickly fire a flame blast at another vulture that decided to swoop him. Climbing up to the top of a rock, he jumped up into the air and shot his flames at another vulture that landed by Bolt. Presumably to see whether or not he was dead so he could eat the super dog's corpse. Bolt got up and turned, staring at Gus hard. Gus shot fire at Bolt and there was a big explosion in the air. Both super dogs were flung backwards but Gus seemed to land more heavily than Bolt. But he got back up and fired a plasma blast at him, knocking Bolt backwards before having to deal with some more pesky vultures that had flapped over, seeing the explosion. When he turned back to Bolt, the super dog was gone. But it hadn't been long since he'd left, there was a dust stream heading off to Gus' left. The wolf dog mix smiled and chased after the stream of dust, he still had orders to kill the super dog…


	10. Chapter 10: Rune Village

Bolt had spent the rest of the day running at super speed through that valley. It was now going on to be dusk and the super dog was beginning to feel alive. He was ready for anything. Bolt zoomed into a village and looked around. He spotted a dark red and white dog and felt his heart sinking. How did his enemy get here before him?

"You look lost." Said the wolfdog coming over. Bolt looked up surprised.

"You're not going to kill me Gus?" he asked suspiciously.

"Gus?" the strange wolfdog laughed. "Gus is so weak, I remember defeating that wolfdog in the first round of that dog fight…" the stranger seemed lost in his own thoughts for a second. "He did look a bit like me so I guess I see where you're coming from. Gus will know me as Diallo, but my real name is Dakota. I call myself by either really, just because back under those names I was happy, just like I am now as a Russian sled dog. Every time winter comes around, Filat and I come up here on the ice path. He never named me anything so I just tell everyone my name's Dakota."

"Right."

"Oh, speak of the devil." Said Dakota looking over Bolt's shoulder. "Long time no see, mutt." Gus growled.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with here… mutt." Dakota growled at Gus. The two wolfdogs rushed at each other.

"No, wait!" Bolt tried to warn Dakota of the power that Gus possessed, but it was too late. As Dakota went to scratch Gus, Gus crashed into Dakota; head lowered sending the wolfdog rolling across the ground, totally winded.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold Diallo!" Gus growled advancing on his old enemy Bolt was taken back at first but he had to do something.

"GUS!" Bolt yelled at his foe. Gus stalled momentarily.

"Stay out of this Bolt!" he spat turning back to Dakota. He knocked into him and sent him rolling along the ground. Bolt growled. But Gus ignored him and growled at Dakota, the back of his throat glowing orange. Bolt had to do something! With a super leap he jumped in front of Dakota and tried not to fall under the intense heat of his enemy's viscus fluid. "I'll teach out to get into my business, Bolt!" Gus growled at the other super dog, knocking him away with a head butt. Bolt got up immediately and leapt for Gus, crashing into him and pinning him. Gus tried to claw Bolt away but as Gus' paw hit Bolt's side, the super dog rolled from the impact, grabbed the dusty ground with both front paws and kicked Gus hard in the side with all the super strength available to him. Gus leapt and Bolt and Bolt leapt at Gus. Gus head butted Bolt but not before Bolt shoved on Gus' head managing to drive the other super dog backwards with all the super strength in his body. Gus grabbed Bolt and slammed him on the ground as he tried to get up. Then just as Bolt got to his feet Gus grabbed him again and tossed him aside so he rolled in the dirt. Then Gus turned back to Dakota but as soon as he tried to use fire against the wolfdog, Bolt super leapt in front of them. The super dog acted as a shield for Gus' fire and even though Gus shot twice, Bolt just stood there, side on, braced and taking all the flame damage Gus could throw at him before kicking him backwards. "Don't make me hurt you as much as you just hurt me!" Gus growled at him. Bolt didn't budge for he had already worked out that Gus was tiring. Bolt could guess that he didn't think he needed sleep as an indestructible super dog. And he knew that right now, Gus was weak and he was strong. That didn't stop him from using his super strength though! Gus smashed into Bolt sending him flying. Bolt got up instantly and leapt a Gus. Gus leapt up and Bolt, head down and sent him flying back. Gus growled at Dakota, ready to unleash his fire but then Bolt slammed into him knocking him back and taking Gus' fire full in the face. "BOLT!" Gus growled angrily shooting again and again. Bolt gritted his teeth and tried not to fall under the heat of the flames. When Gus had shot him twice Bolt leapt up and barked. A single weak super bark that sent Gus flying back, picking up a pile of dust and dirt and blowing it all back into the dry valley. Bolt panted and turned back to Dakota.

"You ok?"

"If by 'ok' you mean not dead, then yeah… ow…"

"Easy, you're only winded. It hurts but you're ok, the pain will ease. You should get some sleep."

"I was going to do that before you showed up. Thanks dog, you really saved me there but… what got into Gus? How was he that strong? And how did he breathe fire?" Dakota asked Bolt a thousand questions. Bolt sighed.

"We're super dogs. I was altered by my person's father; he's a scientist who was taken by a man named Calico I call him the Green Eyed Man. My person and I spent all our lives trying to stop him. I need my powers to protect my person; Calico wants her so he can get her father to do anything he wants. Gus is an example of what Calico will make my person's father do, should he get hold of her…"

"Gee, that's rough… I wish I could help but as you can see I guess I'm pretty useless… is your name Bolt?"

"Yeah it is."

"I thought Gus was screaming your name at you during that fight."

"Speaking of Gus, I'm going to go after him while he's weak and I'm strong."

"Ok but first I'll tell you something about wolfdogs like us, wolfdogs are stronger than normal dogs, so make sure you watch yourself, try not to mess with us at night or at dawn unless it's unavoidable." Bolt nodded.

"Need help getting up?" he asked

"I'll be fine." Dakota replied a little hurriedly. Bolt headed back out into the dry valley.

Gus had been pretty angry. So angry, he'd toasted several vultures right out of the sky! As well as a lizard. He had to find a way to get back at Bolt, and a way to get back at Diallo too, make him pay for that time in the fighting arena...


	11. Chapter 11: Wetting the Water Generator

Having searched the valley for any sign of Gus and coming back to the village without seeing so much as a trace of him, Bolt lay down to rest for the night. "He'll come back looking for you." Bolt looked up at Dakota's voice.

"He'll come back for you too."

"I know but… I've got my person; you need to get back to yours… what if that Calico guy has her?" Bolt looked down at that, although he was confident that Penny could handle herself.

"I'm just a dog and I'm up against a wolfdog here. You said it yourself he's stronger than me. You are not a super dog and frankly… you're the only wolfdog I've met that's good. I don't want to lose you." Dakota looked down, contemplating.

"Ok, I'll come with you back across the ice path. But on the other side we split paths, got that?"

"sure." Said Bolt, his tail swaying idly. The two walked out into Dry valley and headed to the desert. Bolt grabbed the scruff of Dakota's neck and super leapt over the sliding sand pit before they headed out onto the ice path. They said their goodbyes at Calico's base and Dakota headed around the wall off towards the mountains while Bolt headed back into the base.

"Bolt!" Bolt's tail started wagging wildly and he slowly turned at the sound of his person's voice. Penny. She was safe. Penny crouched. "Here boy." Bolt walked obediently into her arms. He gave an affectionate whimper. Penny put a finger over here mouth and pointed to a door. "Through there, there are three big generator things. I need you to destroy them." Bolt nodded confidently and set off through the door and down the staircase. There were several guards standing in the generator corridor. Bolt slammed his front paws into the ground knocking everyone off their feet. Pipes burst and water leaked everywhere. Bolt smacked into the guard with the spear and slammed into the ground again. He smacked into another guard with a spear and then slammed into the ground to knock the ninja away. After smacking into the guard with the spear, he shoved her away, but not in time to avoid an attack from the other spear armed guard. Bolt had had enough of singed fur. He slammed into the ground twice and knocked everyone back. Then he found himself in the middle of two spear armed guards and two ninjas. There was no way he was avoiding all the ranged attacks. He smacked into one of the guards holding spears and as soon as he did all the others attacked. Bolt leapt after the guard he'd knocked away. He grabbed the guard and shoved it down onto the ninja. Then he smacked the ninja into the wall and the spear armed guard into a computer on the wall opposite the generators. Then Bolt slammed into the ground knocking the ninjas off their feet. He grabbed one and threw him to one side. He knocked him off his feet by slamming the ground with his front paws and then smacked him into the wall and knocked him out. He went up a set of stairs to the back of the generators.

"Hello dog, you're in for a treat." Said a guard with a spear. Bolt wasn't surprised by the guard, but he was surprised by the guard's voice which sounded… female.

" _Female or male, I can't let her keep me from my task"_ though Bolt, slamming into the ground with his front paws and knocking her back. He smacked into her then grabbed her and shoved her aside. He looked up and spotted another guard with a spear and a ninja up ahead. " _A trap."_ Thought Bolt a little grimly. He smacked into the guard with the spear and then slammed the ground with his front paws twice knocking the guard and the ninja back. He smacked into both of them before knocking them off their feet again. He smashed into the guard with the spear then smacked her away and slammed the ground with his front paws knocking the spear guard into an explosive barrel. Bolt then took the elevator up to the top floor. There were a couple of guards with spears up there so Bolt picked a target and smacked into it then as he fell from knocking the guard backwards, he slammed into the ground.

"Well, hello puppy." Said one of the guards in a silky sweet female voice. The other guard got up.

"I could use a new stunt dog." she said.

" _Is CaliCorp hiring FEMALES to use spears now?"_ Bolt thought to himself, slamming into the ground and knocking the two of them back. It was then Bolt spotted a third goon; a fat guy. He would be fun, but first…

"Come on, puppy." One of the spear women taunted. Bolt turned to her and snarled threateningly. He didn't hear the ding of the lift until he staggered back from a hot flame hitting his lightning marked side.

"Alright Bolt!" Gus growled. "You've had your fun and killed two many. Plus you made my arch enemy get away! I will never forgive you!" Gus shot the blast of viscus fluid again but it splashed harmlessly off the super dog's side. Gus shot again, and again, and again but all his fire splashed off Bolt's side. In a rapid, super strength and super speed powered move, Bolt smashed into the other super dog knocking him right back to the fence. Then he grabbed him by the collar and threw him into the elevator. Gus hit the elevator door hard and fell unconscious. Bolt dragged him into the elevator and pressed the button for the lower floor before exiting.

"Now, where were we?" Bolt snarled at the goons. He smashed into one of the spear women before smacking into the fat goon and knocking him off his feet. He slammed into the ground and shockwaves spread out from his front paws, knocking the goons off their feet. A dent was left in the floor from the power of his super strength. Bolt grounded his right forepaw into the metal floor and planted his left hind paw behind him. Then he crouched, growled, leapt up and barked. An ear splitting, earth shattering bark. Sound waves matching nearly the most devastating explosion, and it echoed around the room. It had been Bolt's most powerful super bark so far… and then he did it again. If the sound waves were visible in colours they would have been red and purple. The bark had so much power it was like it had come from an alien being. In the elevator, Gus covered his ears. The first bark had made him come to… the second, had almost shattered his ear drums. Bolt, totally immune to the sound of his own barks, didn't know how loud he had actually barked. The noise had been defending. Even so, there was still one spear women that had survived the onslaught… Bolt smacked her into the wall to silence her. He then grabbed a lever and pulled it backwards. One of the turbine generator's protectors lifted up. All of a sudden Bolt heard an alarm sounding. Goons crashed through the windows and leapt up onto the railing. Bolt slammed the ground with his front paws twice before a fat goon hit him with a pulse grenade, knocking the super dog backwards.

"How do you like THIS?!" yelled another female guard with a spear, lunging at him. Bolt dodged and smacked into her then grabbed her and tossed her over the railing. Bolt slammed into the ground again twice, smacked into the fat goon and slammed into the ground as he was falling. Bolt smacked into the fat goon some more and then into the guards with spears before smacking into another fat goon. He smacked into the spear woman and then after grounding his right forepaw and left hind paw, he used another ear splitting bark against the other guard and slammed into the ground twice to knock the spear woman away before smacking into her again to make sure she wasn't getting up.

"I think you forgot something." Said Gus from the elevator. Bolt ran over and grabbed his foe by the collar, running over to the exposed generator and chucked Gus over the railing into the generator's wind turbine. "BOLT!" Gus yelled as he fell. He swung over onto his paws and landed on the generator turbine fan in a Ground Pound, then proceeded to run all around the fan until… **KABOOM!** The generator fan exploded and Gus was knocked off his feet and blown out of the generator, sliding along the ground. Steam came off the other super dog's fur as he lay on the cool, tiled floor, unmoving. Bolt went to the first turbine and pulled a lever removing the generator's turbine protector. Bolt heard another alarm and more goons crashed through the window and onto the platform. Bolt sighed, why again? Couldn't Calico just give up? Oh well. Bolt slammed into the ground twice and knocked the goons back before picking a target and smacking into the goon. He slammed into the ground over by two ninjas and knocked them back, smacking into one a few times and then slamming into the ground again. He repeated the process again.

"How do you like this?" came a female voice. Bolt turned and saw two goons with spears. Bolt grabbed one goon and shoved it away before smacking into the ninja he'd attacked before. Bolt smacked into the spear women who had spoken before and made her fall onto another goon with a spear. Bolt stared at the goon's weapons, making them explode with his heat vision before slamming into the ground again. Bolt smacked into one of the goons that had been holding a spear, making the goon fall back into a ninja, and then Bolt grabbed the goon and shoved it away before slamming into the ground again. Bolt smacked into a ninja then shoved him away before slamming into the ground once more and smacking into the last goon. Then he launched into a frenzy of weak super barks and slamming into the ground before smacking the ninja into the wall and knocking him out. Now he just needed… Bolt heard the elevator door ding open. Right on time. Bolt didn't even need to think about who it could possibly be. He grabbed Gus without a second thought and dragged to the railing and threw him into the wind turbine of the first generator.

"I'll get you for this, Bolt!" Gus yelled up at his foe, spinning around and colliding with the turbine fan in a Ground Pound. Gus ran all around the fan until… **KABOOM!** The turbine generator fan exploded and Gus was knocked off his feet and out of the generator. Bolt pulled back the lever to the last generator and, just as Bolt predicted, he heard another alarm and then looked up and, as expected, more of CaliCorp's goons smashed through the windows. Bolt wasted no time in smacking into one of the goons with spears then slamming his front paws into the ground twice and knocking everyone back.

"Stop right there!" yelled a voice that sounded half male half female. It was too late though, Bolt slammed his front paws directly down onto the ninja and almost crushed him underfoot. Then after smacking into the goons a bunch of times, he grounded himself and unleashed a defending super bark then turned and unleashed another defending super bark, then slammed him front paws into the ground and finally smacked the last ninja into the wall. More goons jumped onto the platform and nearly got knocked straight back off by Bolt slamming his front paws into the ground again. Bolt picked a target and smashed into it then slammed his front paws into the ground again. He smacked into a bunch of goons and shoved one into the wall before doing it again to another goon and then finishing off by slamming his front paws into the ground and then smacking into a ninja.

"You're not getting away." Said a ninja lowly. Bolt slammed into the ground three more times, then smacked a ninja into a wall and grabbed the last ninja, shoving him aside.

"It's the end of the line." He said getting up.

"Yeah, the end of YOUR line" Bolt growled.

"I think that…"

"I don't care." Said Bolt slamming into the ground three more times then grabbed him and shoved him to one side. He slammed into the ground and knocked him off his feet then shoved him to one side again. Then he repeated the process. Time to finish what he started… oh dear. The elevator doors exploded and out came a really muscular goon with two whips in his hands. He began to swing the whip but Bolt slammed into the ground and knocked the muscular goon off his feet. Bolt ignored the ninjas and went after the muscular guy. Bolt leapt at him but the guy grabbed Bolt around the neck with one of his whips and threw him back into the wall. Bolt slammed into the ground so that the muscular guy was knocked off his feet and then Bolt threw him into the wall. The muscular guy thwacked Bolt away with one whip and Bolt significantly shortened his weapon with his laser vision before slamming into the ground again and knocking him off his feet and into a wall. Bolt grabbed him and threw him into the wall next to him. As Bolt leapt at him, the muscular guy got one of his whips curled around Bolt's neck and then threw the super dog back. Bolt slammed into the ground and then used a weak super bark against him. Then Bolt slammed into the ground again, knocking him off his feet, and then he grabbed him and shoved him over at one of the ninjas, nearly knocking the ninja off his feet. The muscular guy swung his whip above his head and then lashed out. It uncurled cruelly towards Bolt, the end hitting the super dog on his back. Bolt yelped and jumped toward the elevator then thought for a second. What was worse? This muscular man? Or Gus? Bolt nodded to himself. Definitely Gus. Bolt slammed into the ground, knocking the ninja into the wall and the muscular man away from him. Then he used a weak super bark against him before slamming into the ground again. When Bolt tried leap at the muscular guy, he grabbed Bolt with one of his whips and threw the super dog. Bolt nearly went over the railing but he hung on with all the super strength he had. The muscular guy lashed at Bolt with both whips then swung the unbroken one above his head he lashed out at Bolt but no matter what he did, the super dog hung onto the railing. The muscular guy walked over and swung his whip at Bolt. Bolt dropped from the railing and held onto the platform floor to avoid being hit. With all the super strength he had left, Bolt leapt up from grabbing the floor and used a weak super bark, knocking the enemies back and breaking through the railing. Grabbing the platform floor to save himself from falling, Bolt pulled himself back up and slammed into the ground three times. He leapt again at the muscular guy who grabbed Bolt around the neck with one whip and threw him into the wall. Bolt smacked into the muscular guy and shoved away from him with all four paws. Then Bolt slammed into the ground knocking him off his feet and grabbed him, throwing him into the wall. Bolt slammed the ground and knocked the ninja off his feet and, seeing the muscular guy was unconscious, went after the ninja. He smacked into him and then grabbed him and shoved him aside. Bolt went after the last ninja, slamming into the ground to knock him off his feet and then smacking into him, then repeating the process. Bolt went down in the elevator and found a ninja waiting for him with two goons with spears behind him and at the back of the pack… was Gus. And he was grinning.

"attack." He barked gruffly. The goons seemed to understand him and rushed forward. Bolt slammed his front paws on the ground. The result was like a clap of thunder. Everyone, including Gus was thrown backwards, nearly to the wall.

"Still want to fight?" growled Bolt smacking into the goons. A bit before doing it again. And again. And then Bolt smacked into the ninja and threw him into the wall with the force of it. And then he slammed into the ground again before smacking a goon away from him and turning on the last goon smacking him away. "Still want to fight me Gus? Or are you going to be a good mutt and slam, feet first into that generator?" Gus said nothing at first, and then replied with a jet of hot viscus that caused Bolt to topple from the heat. Was it just Bolt or did that viscus fluid seem ever so slightly hotter than the other blasts? Gus engulfed Bolt in fire again, and again. Then he ran over to Bolt and grabbed him by the collar, jumping up with a super leap he then slammed Bolt on the ground. Bolt landed heavily and had a great reluctance to get up suddenly. He leapt at Gus when he landed and pinned him down. Gus shot at him with a blast of fire and kicked Bolt away. Gus charged Bolt and sent him flying back into the elevator door. Then he grabbed him by the collar and tossed him to one side. Gus shot another blast of viscus fluid after the super dog. Bolt picked himself up and walked around to the back of one of the generators. This would be tricky… Gus super leapt over the generator and Bolt leapt up above him, slamming down on him with that thunderous force and also using it to propel himself away from that gaping hole with that fan... Gus was thwacked into the generator; landing in a Ground Pound and ran all around the fan until… **KABOOM!** The turbine generator fan exploded and Gus was knocked off his feet and out of the generator. While Gus was down Bolt crashed into him again and again, slamming him repeatedly into the wall until he recovered and shot two fireballs at Bolt. The he crashed into him in a Dash Attack that sent Bolt stumbling backwards before he shot more fire at him. Bolt leapt on Gus landing on him with the same amount of force that he used in slamming into the ground with that devastating thunder clap result. Gus pulled himself to his feet somewhat easily despite being weaker and shot a plasma blast at Bolt that sent him rolling backwards. Gus shot again but then Bolt stared at Gus and there was a big explosion. Bolt was knocked back against the elevator and Gus was knocked back against the wall. Both super dogs pulled themselves up. Gus breathed out a cloud of green gas and then spat a spark at it. The spark triggered an explosion that raced towards Bolt and knocked him back into the elevator. Bolt got up right away. That blast had to be one of Gus' weaker ones. Gus fired a plasma blast at Bolt, sending the super dog rolling back into the elevator door again. Gus then rushed forwards and smacked into Bolt with a Strong Attack, smashing him into the elevator.

"Had enough yet?" Gus growled. Bolt stood up and pressed the elevator call button. The doors opened and Bolt jumped in, taking the elevator to the top floor and from there he looked over the railing as Gus angrily hit the call button and got in to follow him up. Bolt jumped over the railing and landed back down on the level he was just on and jumped over the broken generators to the door and left the room, running up the stairs to the door he'd entered in in the first place and out of this section of the base.


	12. Chapter 12: Barging in

Bolt woke up, stretched and yawned. He picked himself up and was playing with Mr. Carrot when he saw her. Penny. His person. Bolt remembered how he'd so badly wanted to be adopted. He'd chased his tail for attention and then put his paws on the glass over Penny's hand… Bolt stopped running and crouched behind the pile of crates with Penny. He paid attention to his surroundings now, waiting for the enemy Penny had spotted to leave the area on the wall. While he waited he thought about what it had been like to be altered… that power easing itself into Bolt's body. In truth it had been a rather wondrous experience save the dark reason for having it done. Bolt wouldn't have stopped that power filling him if he could. Then that super bark at Gus on the highway, Bolt was rather grateful Gus hadn't used a super bark yet, in fact he rather hoped Gus COULDN'T use the super bark. But he knew Gus DID have some super strength. Bolt remembered now that time he'd charged against a car and it had flipped over his head upon impact. And Gus' fire was a big problem too. Bolt recalled using that crane to jump onto the train and having to avoid Gus' blasts of magnesium, lava and that deadly viscus fluid he kept shooting at him. If that stuff were to hit his person… Bolt shuddered. And that reminded him of the time Calico had captured Penny. He'd managed to chase Calico's helicopter to the ocean but then he'd lost him. Bolt didn't know how many days he'd wandered alone until he somehow managed to end up in New York… Bolt looked up and saw that Penny was moving again. Bolt jumped onto the wall and leapt down, grabbing the mouth of a pipe and pulling himself up. Penny dropped her Wheel Bar down and Bolt grabbed it. Penny jumped down after it and grabbed it, allowing Bolt to pull her up. They ventured down the tunnel until they came to a ladder. Penny climbed up but the hatch above them was sealed. Penny pushed but she couldn't make it budge.

"Your turn." She said to Bolt. The super dog smashed head first into the hatch, ripping it off its hinges and up into the air.

"Hey! This area's restrict-"CLANG! The hatch fell on his head and knocked him out.

"oops." Said Penny. "Well, so much for stealth mode. I think I better find a quieter way in. _stay_ " Bolt lay down with his nose on his paws. 'Stay' he hated that word. He never liked Penny wandering off alone. With nothing to take his mind off them, the memories flowed freely now, Penny being captured and taken away somewhere he couldn't follow. He was almost captured himself, but he got away… Bolt had a quick flashback to that moment Penny put that collar on him… Bolt looked up. He could barely see the restricted area of Calico's base from here; it was blocked by the cliff. Bolt wondered how he would get to Penny quickly if she needed his help…


	13. Chapter 13: the Shadows

Bolt was lying down when through his supersonic hearing he heard it. A sharp, shrill whistle.

"Penny!" Bolt leap to his feet and sped off smashing right through anything in his way. CRASH! Bolt burst through a metal roller door and snarled at the two guards he was faced with. Alarms sounded and Bolt grabbed a truck and pulled it in front of an elevator before it could open and let a guard come into the room. Then Bolt lunged at the two guards and smacked them up. He grabbed another truck and dragged it in front of the other elevator. Out of a door on a high platform came a guard. He jumped down with some finesse and headed over to roll up a big metal roller door at the back of the room. Behind it stood a massively fat goon. He stamped one foot on the ground and Bolt saw, as he lifted up his boot, an explosive charge that made the ground tremble when his foot crashed down. More guards came from the doors and the big fat goon launched into a summersault, heading straight for Bolt. Gee, that fat goon looked like he had the power to flatten the super dog if he wanted to. Bolt avoided him and then smashed into him when he was finished rolling around. He slammed his front paws on the ground, knocking the fat goon on his backside and then let off a weak super bark at the rest of the guards.

"Are you feeling lucky mutt?" the fat goon asked, for which the pedigree American White Shepard gave him a smack in the face for… with his entire body! Bolt slammed his front paws on the ground knocking all the guards back. Bolt smacked into the fat goon a couple of times and then grabbed him, spun him around and kicked him away. He fell to the ground with a crash. Bolt smacked up the final few guards in the room and then looked up at Penny high on a platform above. Now there was no danger, she climbed up on a pile of logs and swung off some pipes onto an air conditioning pipe system on a suspended platform on the roof.

"Be careful!" Bolt whined. "Please be careful!" the super dog watched Penny as she used a light to swing over onto another platform. From there she went up to the roof and disappeared from Bolt's view. Bolt heard the sound of ripping steel and turned just in time to spot Gus charge at him. Bolt got up after being knocked backwards and taking a blast of flame. He was really getting pissed off with this wolfdog. "Don't you know when to give up?" Bolt growled, his patience running thin.

"Don't you?" Gus replied rudely with another two shots of flame. Gus charged into Bolt knocking the super dog back then followed up with a Dash Combo. that knocked him to the ground. Gus followed throw with a Strong Combo. that knocked Bolt away and then countered with Ground Pound, knocking Bolt almost to the wall and then charged him, ramming him into the wall. Gus shot six more blasts of fire at the super dog, and then stopped as there was a clang. a huge cannon had just dropped into the room. Bolt rolled out of the way as Gus growled and ran towards it. Penny calmly fired the cannon and it hit Gus and drove him down the long hall that was behind the metal roller door and drove him through the wall.


	14. Chapter 14: China Town

Penny and Bolt ran down the long hall as fast as they could and ducked behind a pile of crates. Bolt let off a low rumbling at the sight of the henchmen on the helipad. Penny held a finger to her lips and pointed to Calico. Bolt's hackles rose as he caught sight of the villain. His eyes followed his movements and his entire body tensed. There were no words to describe how much Bolt or Penny hated Calico. Bolt's upper lip curled slightly as he watched Calico walk over to the guard who was tending to Gus.

"what happened?" Calico asked sharply.

"well…" we don't know. Said the guard. "we were here and then he… sort of crashed backwards through the wall." Calico frowned, deep in thought.

"see to it he makes a full recovery." Calico said crisply. "as for the rest of you; I want this helicopter ready to move!" with that he strode away.

Penny and Bolt had followed Calico's helicopter to China where they saw the helicopter had landed on a big cargo ship. Upon further investigation they discovered that this ship had some rather deadly cargo on it. Calico was shipping missiles.

"Bolt, I need to destroy this boat!" Bolt nodded. Penny pressed the elevator call button and was about to step in, but there was a guard in there.

"hey!" he yelled. Bolt leapt over and smacked him into the elevator wall to knock him out. Penny entered the elevator and took it back to the main deck. Several guards dropped into the cargo hold from above and Bolt slammed on the floor to knock them away. He sent a weak super bark after one, smashing through a bunch of crates. The creates exploded and Styrofoam went everywhere. Bolt shuddered at the sight of the substance. He smacked into the barrel the guard was standing on top of and made it explode. He then went crazy, smacking the remaining guards into explosive barrels and anything he could find really. He slammed on a grate in the middle of the room and it fell open, leaving Bolt to fall into the lower area of the boat. He looked around at the pipes rerouting water out of the ship. He leapt at the pressure gauge of one and twisted until it came off. Water began to leak into the room. An alarm sounded and a bunch of guards dropped down to see what the problem was. Bolt smacked them all up and did it again to the pipe on the right of the one already leaking. The pump started to pump the water out of the boat and more guards came in through the metal roller door on the back wall to see what the problem was. Bolt smacked them all up and jumped up some boxes to the pump. He jumped in and crashed down on it to break it. Then he went over to the other side of the room, picked a pipe and twisted its pressure gauge until it came off and water streamed into the boat. Another alarm sounded and attracted more guards which Bolt smacked up before twisting off the pressure gauge of the last pipe. The pump on the other side started to pump the water out of the boat. Bolt jumped up the boxes and over to the control room. He broke through the glass and smacked up a guard in there so he wouldn't bother him later. Then something jumped down from above into the mechanical room. Flicking a paw it leapt up onto the ledge of the control room.

"what the hell do you think you're doing?" growled Gus.

"something you can't stop." Bolt snarled a reply.

"want to bet?" Gus snapped, shooting a burst of flame. Bolt flopped over from the heat but when Gus leapt on him, the super dog kicked him off the platform. Bolt leapt over to the pump and crashed down on it, destroying it. The room quickly filled with water. A guard came out of a door into the room. Bolt jumped over and smashed him up. Gus leapt from the box he's been standing on to the platform near the control room. "I hate water." He said, and then growled at Bolt. Gus leapt over and grabbed Bolt by the collar, jumping up and summersaulting then slamming the super dog on the ground with a Pillar Dive. Then he grabbed Bolt again and back flipped, throwing Bolt into the wall before grabbing him again and throwing him on the ground in a Slam. The he grabbed Bolt and threw him to one side in a Toss. And then he finished up with a Dash Attack that nearly sent Bolt staggering over the edge of the platform. As Bolt leapt towards Gus, the wolf dog countered him with a Strong Attack, knocking Bolt over to the control room platform. Gus jumped after him and unleashed a Dash Combo., knocking Bolt across to the other side of the room before following up with a Strong Combo., smashing Bolt into the wall. Gus growled the back of his throat glowing orange. Bolt leapt over him and into the water, diving down to the bottom. The wolfdog spun and unleased his magnesium flame on the water. The fire heated the liquid up but because of the room's size, it couldn't reach Bolt right at the bottom. Bolt leapt up out of the water and onto the ledge. The super dog lunged at Gus but Gus slammed down in a Ground Pound, knocking the super dog back into the water. While he was still on the surface, Gus fired the viscus fluid at him. Bolt dived under and the fire harmlessly vanished to steam. Bolt leapt out of the water straight at Gus. Gus jumped up and grabbed the super dog by his collar, Pillar Diving him back into the water. As Gus fell he grabbed for the ledge and pulled himself away from the liquid he despised so much. Bolt tried to attack while he was distracted but, mustering all his super strength, Gus leapt up and crashed into Bolt, driving him into the wall on the opposite side of the ship. Gus growled the back of his throat glowing orange. Bolt wriggled away from him and leapt back into the water before Gus could hit him with the flames. The magnesium fire just fizzled away harmlessly on the surface of the cold liquid. Gus shot again, and again, and again, and again. then he waited and when Bolt had to surface for air, Gus unleashed his fire. Bolt stared at the blast and there was an explosion in the air. Bolt dived under the water, but Gus was sent flying into the wall. Gus shot an angry plasma blast across the water. Bolt leapt at Gus and Gus grabbed him by the collar and threw him into the wall. Gus pinned Bolt up against it but Bolt kicked him back and Gus scrabbled to avoid falling in the water. Then he grabbed Bolt and threw him into the ground in a Slam before throwing him aside with a Toss. Bolt crashed into Gus and the wolfdog scrabbled at the edge of the platform, definitely not wanting to fall back into the water. Bolt gave him a hard shove to make sure he was going to have to get wet either way and then dashed through the door, closing it behind him.


	15. Chapter 15: the End of the Line

Bolt walked out onto the ship's deck and looked around for Penny. He paused to look over at a black car coming over. At the moment, the ship began to shudder. Bolt pulled himself up onto the railing and began walking forwards as the ship rolled over.

"MY SHIP!" yelled Calico, getting out of the car. "Where is Gus?!" he demanded. The henchmen hanging around just shrugged. "Well find him! Get to the station." He told his driver and the black car sped away.

"What did you do?!" Gus demanded. Without even waiting for an answer, Gus unleashed his flames on Bolt. "I had to scramble up the deck of that ship and pull myself over the railing, which was vertical by the way and…" Gus broke off and charged Bolt, knocking him off the ship. Bolt narrowly avoided landing in the water. He clambered to his feet and super leapt back onto the ship but just before he landed, Gus flamed him again, making the super dog fall back. Gus jumped off the ship and slammed into Bolt, knocking him to the ground instead of in the water. Gus jammed his claws into the metal ship and hung on. From his perch atop the ship, Gus shot more fire at Bolt before leaping off and slamming down on the super dog, forcing him into the ground. Gus shot more fire at Bolt and then knocked into him with a Dash Attack that sent him sliding. As Bolt tried to get up, Gus smacked into him with a Strong Attack that sent Bolt flying. Bolt peeled himself up from the ground and Gus made sure he stayed down with a blast of the viscus fluid before unleashing a Dash Combo. knocking Bolt along the ground. As Bolt tried to get up, Gus ran at him with a Strong Combo. that sent Bolt bouncing across the ground. Bolt stood shakily and then dashed off with super speed. Growling, Gus ran after him but Bolt was too fast for him to keep up with. Bolt meanwhile smashed through a mesh gate and weaved under a bunch of cargo boxes.

"What? You're not going to bite me?" asked a guard in surprise as Bolt dashed by. The other guards became alerted and, spotting the super dog zooming by one whistled at him.

"Come here." He said, but Bolt ignored him; he knew who was on his tail and, frankly, he was after a much bigger fish. Two guards broke out of a container and Bolt sped past them into it and smashed through the doors at the other end. Just then, Gus rounded the corner and nearly smashed into one of the guards.

"Where is he?!" Gus growled demandingly. The guards seem to understand and one pointed to the container Bolt had run through. Gus leapt over to it and looked out only to dive back in as one of CaliCorp's cars smashed into it and the container and the car fell to the ground. Above Gus, the doors by which he'd entered the container swung shut and the car had blocked his only other way out. He huffed annoyed. He was trapped. Bolt was also trapped. A large truck had reversed in his path and guards were all over the place.

" _No problem"_ thought Bolt snarling. He smacked all the guards around and then used a weak super bark at a guard armed with a spear who was standing on a bunch of barrels. Another guard with a spear jumped over the fence onto a crate and Bolt instantly super barked in its face. The guard jumped down and made to attack Bolt but its efforts were rewarded only by a flash of Bolt's deadly laser beams. CRASH! Gus burst through the door of the container. " _Um… slight problem!"_ thought Bolt Gus fired the viscus fluid and Bolt stared hard at him. There was an explosion in mid-air and both super dogs were flung backwards. Gus slammed into the container and hit the ground, totally out of it. Bolt got up and burnt a hole in the mesh gate in between two containers and jumped through. A car turned a corner and sped at him. Bolt didn't hesitate. He charged the car with his head down. As the two collided, the car flipped over Bolt and came crashing down a few metres behind him. Guards were jumping down from boxes and crates but Bolt ignored them all… well except for the car. It was moving so fast all the guards in its path had time to say was:

"Oh no." before the car crushed them underfoot and then slammed head on into Bolt's hard skull, flipping over and crashing down on top of the other one. Bolt ran through the broken bodies out to the fish market there were four more guards waiting for him which Bolt smacked out of his way. They had slowed him down though. Gus came smashing through the cars and flamed Bolt from behind. Bolt was flung forward from the plasma blast and Gus slammed the floor in a Ground Pound, knocking guards and Bolt away from him. Bolt got up and turned only to be hit by another plasma blast. He got up again but was hit head on by another plasma blast, knocking him out onto the dock. Bolt got up and ran for it, Gus hot on his heels. A car drove out of a garage at Bolt but the super dog did not stop. He collided with the car and flipped it over his head. He heard Gus yelp as the car crashed down somewhere behind him and looked back to see if the other super dog had been crushed. It was at that moment another car came out from the garage. Bolt heard the rumbling and stopped to look… too late. The car collided with the super dog and flung Bolt backwards. The last thing Bolt saw before everything went dark was the car rolling over him…

Gus had yelped because the car had only narrowly avoided him. When he looked up he saw the lifeless super dog and grinned. He walked over and picked Bolt up by his collar. He walked through the town to the train station right on time to meet Calico there and dropped Bolt at his feet Calico smiled

"Good boy." He went to pick Bolt up but Gus put a paw on the super dog's body and bared his teeth. Then Gus picked Bolt up by the collar and gestured to the train. They boarded but just before Gus stepped on he heard a noise through his supersonic hearing.

"Bolt…" Gus lowered his head to turn one eye to the source of the noise and saw Penny on top of a roof. Narrowing his eyes at her, he turned away and walked into the train.

There was a great massive area of the train that was dedicated solely to him. There were cameras everywhere so that Calico was able to see what he was doing but it was still like a heaven to him. Gus fired a plasma blast at a rabbit hopping by and then one at a dummy that was set up before shooting magnesium at another nearby and burning the locks off two chests. Gus then snapped another dummy off its post with super strength before burning the locks off two chests and torching another dummy before proceeding to burn the locks off two more chests. He then grabbed another dummy and pulled it out of the ground before doing a front flip and slamming it on the ground in a Pillar Dive. He grabbed another dummy and pulled it out of the ground, back flipping and shoving it away from him in a Throw. He then smashed through four chests and pulled another dummy from the ground and threw him back down to it in a Slam. He then attacked another rabbit and smashed into an explosive crate, making it blow up. He pulled another dummy out of the ground and threw it to one side in a Toss before torching four more dummies and shooting a crate of dynamite and causing it to explode. He torched another dummy and burnt the lock off a chest before he torched another two dummies and bent a third over with a Dash Attack. He then burnt the locks off three chests and snapped another dummy off its stick with a Strong Attack before burning the locks off two more chests and toasting another dummy. He then burnt the locks off of four more chests and smashed a fifth, burnt the locks off two more, smashed a third and burnt the locks off of four more. Then he bent over another dummy and snapped it from its stake with a Dash Combo..


	16. Chapter 16: Chiro Caves

Gus was actually being helpful for once. A dog named Storm had asked him to spread some light around the camp. Calico had taken the bullet train over to a Russian station and switched trains, heading back to the Russian base. From there they'd crossed the ice path and walked through desert and plain and lake and wood and meadow and highland, eventually reaching the caves where Calico planned to set up a base in the maze of tunnels. A female dog named Storm had been complaining to her friend about not being able to get a fire lit. It was at that point that Gus had promptly walked over and _wumph!_ With a blast of magnesium flame, the wood caught alight and was now burning a large but not overly large, warm, smoke free fire which everyone in the village had gathered around. Storm and Gus had been talking to each other and Storm seemed to have a lot of interest in Gus' powers. Gus had been thinking that, if he slept at night, he would definitely be sound asleep now. He could also see how badly Storm was fighting sleep now that some warmth had been added to the equation. In the end, the dog got up and grabbed nine sticks for him to light up. When Gus did, Storm stuck them on slots in the cave wall. Storm then grabbed four pots of water.

"We need to boil this to cook with it." She said, obviously thoroughly fed up with the way her evening and morning had gone. Gus instantly boiled the water using the magnesium flame. While the rest of the camp cooked, Storm dozed off to sleep. Calico was off somewhere and Gus was bored. So he put his super strength to good use and moved two heavy rocks that were making the entrance to the maze of cave tunnels narrower than it should be. A few minutes before meals were done; Storm woke up and decided that the torches in tunnel B1 needed to be lit up. So Gus walked into the tunnel with Storm who was carrying four sticks and stuck them on the wall at different points down the unusually spacious tunnel and Gus lit them up with his magnesium flame. Gus then forced open the doors that led to the tunnel leading to tunnel B2 as it seemed the key had gone missing. The doors made a mighty click and thudded so the whole cavern shaked. Two rocks fell down on top of Storm and Gus, but, being an indestructible super dog, Gus protected his malamute friend, bouncing the rocks off his body with invulnerability. After the rocks were done falling, Gus smashed into one, destroying it completely and then melted the other one with the magnesium flame. After that, Gus proceeded to use the magnesium to melt down three more rocks that were blocking the entrance to tunnel B2. He and Storm headed back but back at the entrance to the tunnels, it appeared the shaking cave had ruptured the bridge across the shallow lake in front of the entrance to the cavern village. Gus helped Storm repair it by retrieving the five fallen planks, despite his hate for water. Back in the village cavern, Gus pushed a rock that was narrowing the exit to the outside out of the way before Storm returned with a stick that Gus lit for her and she ran off to tunnel B2 to put it down. Gus went with her and pushed four rocks blocking the way to tunnel B2 on the other side. There was a fork in the tunnels and Gus and Storm ventured down to the right where Gus removed a rock blocking the entrance to the lower part of tunnel B1. Gus and Storm then headed back into tunnel B2 and went left at the fork in the road. Gus removed the three rocks blocking the way deeper into the cave. While he was doing that, Storm paused to get a drink from a shallow pool nearby. Gus pawed half-heartedly at the water then shook his paw and stepped back.

"scared?" Storm asked, walking away from the pool. Gus walked over and looked at his reflection.

"No it's just that…" splash! With a mighty shove, Storm pushed Gus into the pool, head first. Gus summersaulted and thrashed around on his back until he managed to roll over and jumped out of the pool. Storm laughed.

"Stay here." She said and dashed back through the tunnel to the village. She later returned with another stick. Gus lit it with a weak plasma blast and Storm put it on the wall to light up the part of the cave the rocks had been blocking before. "Don't wake the bats!" Storm warned as they proceeded down the passage. Gus looked up and saw that there was a bat sleeping on the roof of the cave. Storm gestured to the six rocks blocking the second part of the bat cave. Gus rolled them out of the way. Storm then told Gus to wait and went back to the village to get another stick. When she returned, Gus lit it with a blast of magnesium flame and Storm put it on the nearby wall. At another fork in the road they headed left to where the way was blocked by two rocks. Gus moved them out of their way and then waited for Storm to come back with another two sticks which he lit with the magnesium flame and Storm stuck them on the wall on opposite sides. Storm gazed at the fires, a strange look in her blue and brown eyes. Then she whipped around and licked Gus' nose. Gus blinked a couple of times, taken back, but then he smiled. Storm blushed and looked away. There was a rock blocking the entrance to tunnel B3 up ahead so Gus breathed a jet of fire at it. Only it wasn't normal fire. A rich, bright red flame shot out of Gus' mouth and made the rock explode as it hit. The two entered the tunnel but the exit to tunnel B3 was blocked by three rocks. It was no problem for Gus to knock them out of the way with super strength though. "Hey… let's head back." Came Storm's voice. So they did.


	17. Chapter 17: Thunder vs Lightning

Bolt woke up many hours later near to dawn. Despite being knocked out ant perhaps near dead for ages, he was none worse for wear and, if anything Gus had done him a favour by putting him to sleep for a while. Despite still being tired, he was confident that he could escape… if he wanted to that is. The problem was that for once Bolt was captured instead of Penny. The other problem was that that left Penny an open target for Calico. On the other paw, it might not matter if she was captured. He was 95% sure that Calico was still here… wherever 'here' was, and that meant that, should Calico catch Penny, she would be delivered right into his clutches. His train of thought was interrupted by a muffled laughing. Bolt looked up at the entrance to the room where his cage was, baring his teeth, thinking it might be Gus, however the wolfdog was nowhere in sight. Bolt slowly stopped showing aggression and slowly looked around the whole room, but he saw nothing.

"You're getting pretty clumsy." Came the sarcastic feline voice. A Black and white cat turned around and emerged from the shadows "I believe that's the second time." It smirked.

"I can easily escape something like this, you know." Bolt said.

"Then why are you locked up?" the cat asked, as if questioning his statement.

"Just wanted to rest…" Bolt said with a sigh.

"Is that right?" the cat smirked. Bolt sighed again.

"Just out of curiosity… what are you doing here, Mittens?" Bolt asked his friend.

"No particular reason… let's just say I smelt the possibility of something interesting happening here. I don't really have a base to call 'home' you know."

"Do you know anything about that wolfdog?" Bolt asked a little bit eagerly "I could really use a hand here… anything you know about him or what Calico's deal with him is would be great."

"Calico's been hard to stand side by side with ever since that wolfdog Gus got here… usually no one short of Mirk follows him around and even sometimes Mirk leaves him alone…" Bolt snarled at the mention of the green eyed man and his cat.

"Why would Calico possibly be more interested in a dog… well a wolfdog that is, more than his cats?"

"I'm not too sure… I am pretty sure that wolfdogs would be stronger than dogs… but it isn't strong enough to beat a super dog that's for sure. So it can't really answer explain that question." Bolt stood up growling.

"Unless the wolfdog in question is a super dog!" Bolt snarled. Mittens jumped at the outburst.

"Hmm… maybe so. But he can't be as powerful as you because you're the original… right?"

Bolt stopped growling and thought about that for a second. Then, he lunged at one of the cage bars and tore at it, ripping it out of place.


	18. Chapter 18: Gongoro Peek

"Come with me." Said Mittens, dashing off into the caves. Bolt followed her and the two walked into the shallow pool outside the cavern. There was a hidden tunnel down to the right and the two of them ventured in. after descending for ages, the tunnel levelled out and Bolt and Mittens walked along it for miles and miles that it stretched. Bolt had no idea how long they were walking by the time it started to slope uphill again. Bolt anticipated it must be dawn by the rush of energy he now felt as he walked through the cave. The cave then reached a dead end.

"What now. We go back?" Bolt asked.

"No! It's a hidden entrance!" Mittens said, jumping up through the hole in the roof. Bolt followed her with a super leap.

"Why is it dark?" the super dog asked as they arrived in a pitch black room. Mittens smiled and then suddenly light streamed in. Bolt growled a little in case he'd been led into a trap, but Mittens reassured him by telling him that they were alone… well except for the snakes, bats and komodo dragons but all except the one Komodo dragon were also native to the other cave. The two of them pulled themselves out of the chest leading to the hidden tunnel and exited the cave. They walked through the woods into the north end of Calico's main base and snuck through to the south end. From there they headed out into the fields and then into the park before heading up to the peek.

"Wait here." Mittens told Bolt, walking into the base near the canyon leading down to the park where they'd just come from. When she returned she gave Bolt a report of the goings on. "One guard and one Siamese cat, as per usual."

"Got it. Your turn to wait." Bolt said, walking into the base. Mittens then heard screaming, barking, a sickening crunch… and then Bolt walked out with a smug look on his face. "The perimeter is clear." He reported. Mittens rolled her eyes.

"Nice work wags." She said getting up and wandering into the base. "Now let's see what we can't find on your super dog friend." Bolt followed Mittens into the base and began rooting through two piles of books that were dumped on the floor. While Mittens began her search for any hidden documents in a pile of discarded ammunition. "Here's something." Mittens pulled out a piece of paper. On it there was a picture of Gus' face. "It looks like a scrap from a book… but it's just the first piece."

"Well I think I found the second." Said Bolt picking up another bit of paper from the ammunition pile. It was inscribed with a full blown drawing of Gus' entire body.

"…hey what's that?" Mitten picked up a ripped scrap of paper on it was written 'status: altered'. Bolt then found another ripped scrap of paper that read 'type: main weapon'. Mittens found another scrap of paper reading 'state: activated'. Mittens searched some more while Bolt went through four piles of broken guns.

"Mittens! Over here!" Bolt yelled, picking up another scrap of paper. The cat dashed over to look at what Bolt had found. The scrap of paper Bolt held read 'knowledge: protected'.

"Hmm…" Mittens walked over and knocked over a statue of a knocking cat. She took the bottom out of it and found six scraps of paper. The first read 'animal: wolfdog'. "Rule one in these places: look inside the cats." Mittens muttered looking at the second which read 'gender: male'. Then Mittens looked at the third scrap that said 'powers: many'. Bolt walked over and picked up the fourth and that said 'main colour: dark red' he looked at the fifth which read 'real name: Dingo'. The sixth one said 'given name: Gus'. Bolt drew in a sharp breath, finally realizing what this was all about. Hungry for more information suddenly, Bolt leapt up and knocked a coffee mug off a nearby desk. It smashed and out of it came five scraps of paper. Mittens pounced on one eagerly and took a look at it. It read 'age: 3 human years'. She looked at another one which was inscribed with 'breed: ¾ Siberian Husky ¼ Wolf'. She then picked up another that said 'parents: Basil and Jenna'. Bolt picked up one that said 'siblings (oldest to youngest): Alice, Dakota, Quinn, Keona, and Kodi'. He looked at the last one which was inscribed with 'mate: none'. He looked around for Mittens but she was nowhere in sight. Bolt wandered into the next room and smiled. It seemed like the spy stuff was really getting to Mittens, the alley cat was rooting around in three piles of saws looking for more paper. Bolt headed over to three toolboxes that looked like they'd been stuffed hurriedly under the desk and went through them. After searching the saws, Mittens went to look through two tins of bobby pins.

" _Why would Calico want bobby pins?"_ Mittens wondered to herself " _probably to dress up his cats."_ She thought. Bolt rooted through a pile of broken guns. When Mittens was done she walked over to four discarded ammunition piles and searched through them.

"Hey Bolt!" Mittens yelled over to him as she found four more scraps of paper. Bolt wandered over as Mittens picked up the first scrap of paper that read 'pups: none' Mittens looked at the second paper which read 'personality before altering: Quiet, peaceful, timid around bigger dogs and sometimes people. He's easily intimidated and embarrassed. He often thinks he finds humans more attractive than dogs, especially since none like him for his dull personality. He never learns to stick up for himself. He's always stuck up for his siblings, if they're around.'

"Gee what happened to that Gus?" Bolt muttered.

"I guess he got altered." Mittens said as if it were obvious, which it was.

"Now I know what Dakota meant…" said Bolt half to himself.

"Who?" asked Mittens curiously

"No one." Bolt said quickly. Dakota had made it pretty clear in his tone of voice when he'd said about wishing he could help that he didn't want anything to do with this. Bolt looked at the third scrap of paper that read 'likes: Erin, being petted, his siblings, and his family'. He picked up the fourth scrap of paper that said 'dislikes: fighting, being punished, moving around, and being teased'. Bolt walked over to a pile of broken guns and began to root through it. Almost instantly he found four more scraps of paper. "Hey, Mittens!" he yelled and the cat dashed over, kicking one of the guns out of the way and grabbing a scrap of paper that said 'reason for altering: CaliCorp is at a disadvantage and needs a super dog of its own, plus wolfdogs are stronger than normal dogs and this thing is sure to beat Bolt in a fight'. Bolt snarled at that. Mittens grabbed the second piece of paper and stared at the

writing that said 'hidden power: fire breath' Bolt snorted. "Now they tell me." He muttered, grabbing the third piece of paper that read 'life story: Dingo's puppyhood consisted mostly of either being around his mother or around his older sister Sab. He was very much a mama's boy and would often get teased for it by his other siblings, but they loved him, and he loved them.' Bolt looked at the last piece. 'Dingo was adopted by a boy named Stephen. He lived most of his life in Nome with his human family, who named him Gus. They were a good family, but they were just barely getting by and were often stressed, taking it out on each other and Dingo.' "…the rest of its missing." Bolt told Mittens.

"Well let's find it!" said Mittens, her tail quivering with excitement. She ran over to a pile of discarded ammunition and dug through it, finding a piece instantly. "Here's one!" she yelled reading it. 'Dingo, along with his other siblings, was either loved or hated for being a son of Basil and Jenna. Though as he grew up, he was soon ignored because of his frail physique.' It said. Bolt rooted through a pile of sticks and found three more scraps.

"Here's some." He called to Mittens, picking up the first scrap and reading it. 'But he was always loved by the human girl named Erin. They basked in each other's company for a while, Dingo eventually falling in love with her, but not being able to do anything about it.' Mittens bounded over and read the second scrap. 'Dingo was eventually sold to a young man named Ethan, who took him to Detroit, intending on using him for dog fighting. Ethan figured that since he was part wolf he would win, but Dingo was defeated in the first round by a dog named Diallo who was actually Dakota, but it had been years since the two brothers last saw each other that they couldn't even recognize one another. Even their scents were different.' The last scrap Bolt looked at read 'Dingo then had to be put into the kennel by Ethan who had grown attached to him while travelling and felt guilty for putting him through that'. "…is that it?" Bolt asked aloud.

"It appears to be." Mittens answered.

"Why would CaliCorp rip up one of their files and put it in a remote base where no one will find it?" Bolt asked suspiciously.

"I don't know… maybe they didn't want anyone to know about their secret weapon?"

"Now hang on, didn't Gus' profile say he was CaliCorp's main weapon?" Bolt questioned Mittens' question.

"Yeah it did…"


	19. Chapter 19: Shockwaves

The search had gone into the day and Bolt and Mittens were about to exit the base when Bolt sniffed.

"Mittens, get out of here." He said his tone deadly serious.

"Huh? Why?" Mittens asked concerned.

"Just do it unless you want everyone to know you're a spy." Mittens ran back into the base. Bolt walked outside to find Gus growling. The super dog acted surprised. Gus caught his look and said mockingly

"You think you can give me the slip eh? You think I wouldn't notice the broken cage? Well, you were wrong, weren't you?" Gus unleased two blasts of fire which Bolt nimbly dodged. Gus unleashed a Strong Combo. and a Ground Pound on Bolt, knocking him back and then flaming him twice before the super dog could get up. Gus leapt on Bolt and the two super dogs rolled together until Bolt kicked Gus off. Gus rolled away but he got up and jumped right back on the other super dog. Bolt rolled backwards and pinned Gus on the ground. Gus kicked Bolt away, but Bolt grabbed Gus' hind leg as he flew, throwing him away before landing on the ground on all four paws. Gus unleashed a rapid fire of flames at Bolt, burning him again and again until finally the super dog fell. Gus huffed crossly. Surely he wasn't getting up after an onslaught like that? But surprisingly, Bolt leapt right back to his feet with a weak super bark headed in Gus' direction. Gus ducked the mighty supersonic soundwave mountain, but it still blew him back a fair way. Gus got up and covered most of the distance with a super leap, raining fire down on Bolt. Bolt dashed away from the onslaught and stopped by a lake a bit further up the peek. Gus ran after him, shooting two blasts of fire his way, which Bolt dodged rather easily. Gus tried again but with the same result. Angered, he leapt at Bolt. Bolt leapt up and pushed off Gus' chest, sending him flying backwards. As soon as Gus landed, he shot again; catching Bolt off guard and making him topple over from the intense heat of the viscus fluid. Gus laughed and shot twice again but this time, Bolt was ready for him and super barked the shots back at him. The viscus collided with the super-sonic sound waves and splashed, ricocheting off them and came back at Gus, pushed forward as the soundwaves trembled through the air, kicking up dust and tearing into the dusty dirt ground. Gus was sent flying backwards and to add to that, his fur looked a little ashy too. Gus leapt up enraged and let out a massive rapid shot fire. Bolt tried, but he couldn't dodge all the shots. As he lay on the ground, Gus ran over to exact his revenge, but as he leapt, Bolt kicked him into the cliff. Gus hung on to avoid falling in the water and looked at Bolt hatefully as the super dog made his escape.


	20. Chapter 20: Rocket Grenade

Bolt and Mittens were walking back down that long, long tunnel out into the caves. They reached the village cavern and heard a helicopter coming. Surely Calico wouldn't leave without Gus? Bolt headed out to investigate. He gasped at what he saw. Penny and DR. Forrester were being put into a rocket and launched into the sky. With a snarl, he dashed into the crowd of guards, knocking them this way and that as he forced his way to the rocket. But by the time he got there, it was too high for even a super leap.

"You're too late, puppy!" said Calico from somewhere above him. "But don't worry; they're riding first class… well first class for what is a rocket propelled grenade!" Calico laughed evilly and guards surrounded Bolt. What didn't this green eyed guy understand? Bolt slammed his paws on the ground, knocking all the guards back. He looked around desperately and then saw other missiles on standby. Bolt ran over and grabbed one by a fin, running at the edge of the cliff and super leaping at the last second. Bolt threw the rocket into the air with a mighty toss and grabbed at the bottom so he was pulled with it. Bolt stared into one of the engines; the heat vision short circuited the fuel supply and ignited the engine. Bolt leapt onto the rocket and stared upside down into the second engine, short circuiting the fuel supply and making it ignite. Bolt carefully climbed down to the last engine and ignited it too before climbing back up to the rocket and pulling himself over to the nose cone. He saw the other rocket in the distance but then, he heard through his supersonic hearing, something else breaking the air speed of his rocket, another roaring, not quite over lapping with that of his rocket. He looked back and a much faster rocket was approaching his. Bolt's eyes were fixed on the rocket in front of him so he didn't see the attack coming until it was too late. Something collided with Bolt from behind and threw him off the rocket. It was just too bad that he'd been knocked forwards. Bolt collided with Gus as the rocket with the wolfdog on it sped forwards right into Bolt's path. The two super dogs rolled down the rocket until they managed to get a grip on the metal.

"Can't you just give up already?" Bolt snarled.

"No!" growled Gus "now make your move, dog!" Bolt slammed head first into the rocket. The rocket shuddered and went into some turbulence. The sudden shake knocked Gus off three of his paws and he had to grab the rocket to save himself. "Good move. But now it's my turn." Gus slammed head first into the rocket like Bolt did. Shaking the rocket made Bolt fall off his feet and the super dog slammed into Gus, dislodging him too and they rolled further down the rocket until they could grip the metal and stop themselves. Bolt noticed a square panel not far off and smiled. He leapt over to it and cut it off with his laser beams. Then he smashed into the rocket to dislodge it and leapt over to the other side, grabbing the exposed circuitry and tugging. Gus saw what he was doing and instantly guessed he was trying to unhook the rocket's booster, and that would eject the part with him on it. Growling, Gus leapt over and grabbed the circuitry in Bolt's mouth, trying to pull it away from him. Of course Gus would succeed over Bolt but Bolt had anticipated this. He let go of the circuitry and shot a rapid laser beam at it. An electric current shot through the circuits and electrocuted Gus. If not for the high durability of the super dog, Gus would have fallen off, but he recovered just in time. Bolt ripped the circuits off anyway and made for the second panel. Gus was after him, but instead of going around the long way, he grabbed a fin on the rocket and leapt off, swinging around to the part Bolt was on. Bolt had already ripped the panel off and Gus grabbed at the exposed circuitry before Bolt could. Gus growled at Bolt to back off and to his surprise Bolt did. Well… until he shot his laser beams at the circuits and electrocuted Gus again. Gus managed to grab the rocket just before he fell off.

"Bye, bye!" said Bolt, ripping off the circuits. The booster detached from the rocket and Gus leapt for his, managing to grab it as the part of the rocket he was on fell off. Gus rained abuse down on Bolt in the form of fire, which Bolt seemed to expertly dodge in the air. The viscus was splashing off the speeding rocket and rolling down the sides and sticking to it but none of it stopped Bolt. Bolt saw a cloud up ahead and stared at, leading it have full blast of his heat vision until it became a dark storm cloud. Bolt kept staring at it and, with an uncanny precision; it began to rain down its water load… directly on top of Gus! The wolfdog clung to his rocket for his life, shaking himself off; he fired a plasma blast at Bolt. Bolt dodged and the blast dislodged a bit of metal from his rocket. Gus fired plasma blast after plasma blast but none of them hit Bolt; the super dog was just too fast. Gus got angry and leapt at the super dog, pulling him down the rocket. Quite fortunately for Bolt, gravity was on his side and even though Gus hit him and dislodged him for a second, he was sent rolling down to Earth. It was just Gus' fortune that he managed to grab the rocket at the last second. Gus climbed after Bolt, but the super dog saw him coming and kicked Gus so he felt back down towards the ground until he managed to grab the rocket again. Gus leapt up at Bolt but Bolt dodged him and he nearly fell off the rocket again, this time on the other side, however he managed to grab it again. He pulled himself over and was about to attack Bolt when the super dog kicked him back down the rocket. Before Gus could climb back up to him Bolt grabbed the switch to remove the nose cone and slid it across until the nose cone unlocked itself from the rocket before Bolt slid down the rocket with the switch in his mouth. As he slid the nose cone began unscrewing until it loosened and fell off. Bolt ducked the flying projectile, but Gus was hit on the full, sending him rolling down the rocket so that he nearly fell off. Bolt slid down and turned around, beginning to cut the rocket in half with his lasers but Gus started firing viscus fluid at him, forcing him to dodge. Eventually it got too bad and Bolt leap over to Gus' rocket, banging its nose cone to make it go faster. Gus barely managed to climb on but did so nonetheless. The wolfdog leapt at Bolt but Bolt thwacked into his side, sending him down to the rocket's engines and nearly off it. Gus decided to use his ranged attack and shot the viscus fluid at Bolt. Bolt dodged the fire attacks and hid behind one of the fins on the rocket as he used his heat vision on a cloud, making it turn into a raining storm cloud. Bolt shook himself, he had no idea what Gus' problem with water was but it seemed to make his fire weaker, and that was a good thing. Bolt jumped onto the rocket with Penny and Dr. Forrester in it and drew a circle around Gus with his laser beams. The part of the rocket Gus was standing on fell off with the super dog still on it. With Gus out of the way, Bolt used the switch to remove the nose cone and then cut off the part with his family in it. Bolt leapt on to that part of the rocket, leaving the other half to spin out of control and explode.


	21. Chapter 21: the Forgotten Island

The rocket eventually crash landed on a remote island. Penny pulled herself out of the rocket.

"Ok… well… that just happened." She said, helping her father out of the rocket. The three of them climbed out of the creator the rocket caused and went off to explore. Bolt began to bend some trees over so they could have shelter. Penny was preoccupied by having a drink from a lake. Having finished with the tree, Bolt killed a rat and looked on as Dr. Forrester joined Penny at the lake. Bolt used his heat vision to cook the rat and walked over to Penny and her father, dropping the rat near them and walking away. Bolt began to dig idly in the ground until he heard a noise. Bolt dashed off in pursuit of the sound. When he got to the place it had come from, he leapt into a tree, seeing one of CaliCorp's ships. Through his supersonic hearing he could hear the conversation of the men on deck.

"Are you sure this is the location?"

"Yes, the rocket tracker said this was the location."

"Well alright then… seems a little unlikely to me what with the absence of civilization…"

"Civilization can be anywhere my friend. Find them." The last two words were aimed at Gus and Bolt snarled as the husky/wolf hybrid walked down the gangway glancing around. When Gus was in range, Bolt didn't hesitate before attacking. He snarled with rage and leapt at the other super dog, crashing into Gus. The two super dogs rolled together. Gus was the stronger animal and ended up on top but then Bolt kicked him off with all his super strength. Gus shot the viscus fluid at Bolt who artfully dodged. As Gus shot again Bolt leapt away, kicked off a tree and smashed into Gus, driving him into the tree behind the wolfdog. Gus picked himself up and shot a plasma blast at Bolt who stared at the oncoming fire. There was an explosion in mid-air and both super dogs were thrown back. Bolt rolled upon hitting the ground but Gus wasn't quite as artful as him and fell heavily on the ground. He was getting confused; why wasn't Bolt hurt? Normally the super dog would be spending more time bringing himself to come to by now where as he was stronger than Bolt and in more pain than he looked to be. Gus shot some gas at Bolt and spat out a spark to ignite it. Bolt was thrown against a tree but he pulled himself back up. Gus immediately hit him down again with a plasma blast but it didn't matter what Gus did, Bolt just got back up. Gus fired more viscus fluid at him. Bolt jumped back into the tree then leapt at Gus, grabbing him by the collar and throwing him into the tree. Bolt nodded when he landed. Gus was out of this fight. Bolt turned to the guards on the ship and used his laser beams against them. Panting, Bolt ran back to Penny and her father and barked urgently.

"What is it boy?" asked Dr. Forrester. Bolt barked some more and ran off. The two got up and ran after him. They were a little unnerved by the sight of Calico's ship but they took confidence with the fact that Bolt walked confidently on it and was not worried at all. They calmed when they saw the two dead bodies and Penny walked into the control room and began to take the ship away from the island and back to the location of Calico's current base, as indicated by the tracking map.


	22. Chapter 22: Wild Card

The ship didn't have much stuff on it, to say the least that is. The one form of breakfast was water and tea with a side of lettuce. Not much short of what Dr. Forrester had been eating during the days of being in CaliCorp's clutches as they had worked to keep him thin and incapable of taking down any of their guards. Even though there was pretty much no change of diet, the fact that he was spending time with his daughter was more important to him than fattening up. Although the feat would have been better accomplished if the ship had been equipped with bread and ship's biscuit, even though ship's biscuits were as hard as rocks. Bolt never ate… or drank for that matter. But he did a good lot of sleeping during those hours on the ship. When the boat docked, Penny, Bolt and Dr. Forrester slipped off quietly, unnoticed by the guards. They hid behind some boxes and all three of them covered their ears as Calico raved about how the ship had mysteriously come back with no one on it and some of the guards came out with off the wall theories like the ship sailing through the black triangle when it was nowhere near there. When Calico had stormed inside, Penny told Bolt to stay with her dad and crept around the base. Nothing much interesting had happened around the perimeter… except she over hear two guards talking.

"I wonder where our 'upper hand' went."

"'upper hand'? A little puppy? Don't make me laugh."

"No I'm serious. That dog all the other guys hate so much is a killing machine. Trust me if that little girl and her dog show up, they trash the place. You haven't had to be on duty at that time yet."

"You're kidding."

"Not kidding, in fact I'm glad I got transferred out here, I didn't want to get stuck in the war between the boss and that glorified lab rat for that island. Nothing makes him madder than that crazy pooch. I'm just glad we have that mutt to give that pedigree so much trouble."


	23. Chapter 23: Treely Woods

Chapter 23

Treely Woods

As Penny was listening to the conversation, she felt something wet on her arm. Penny turned with a muffled gasp to see her white pet.

"Bolt!" she whispered, about to tell him off, but then the super dog turned and crept away. He turned back and gave a hushed, but sharp bark. Penny followed him curiously and the two crawled over to some boxes near the ship that Dr. Forrester had picked his way over to. Penny's father put a finger to his lips and pointed at the ship.

"They said something about a secret island." He whispered.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Penny led the way onto the boat.

The trip was only a few hours but it took its toll. Penny ended up falling asleep and Bolt couldn't blame her, she had been through a lot and not slept for a while. Dr. Forrester fell asleep too, surprisingly and even Bolt ended up napping. The super dog woke up however, when he heard some guards yelling to each other.

"Is she tied down?"

"Yeah, it's secure." Bolt pulled himself to his feet and crept out of their hiding place to go and have a look. It seemed they'd docked at a large port, however, it didn't seem to be one of CaliCorp's ports and… why were they shipping logs? "Hurry and unload the others!" the guard yelled up at the guy on the deck. Another bunch of logs was pulled off the ship. Bolt looked at the scene unfolding before his eyes in disbelief. Why oh why did CaliCorp want _logs_?!

" _There's only one way to find out."_ Bolt thought and prepared to jump from the ship… that was, until he remembered Penny and her father were on board the ship. Bolt dashed back over to their hiding place and tried to wake both of them, but they were too deeply asleep.

"This is important!" Bolt whimpered desperately, but they didn't stir. In the end, Bolt threw Penny onto Dr. Forrester and then put them both on his back. Bolt leapt off the ship and hid them in an abandoned house in the port they'd docked at before following the logs down a road that smelt like it had been built recently. He was rather surprised when he found himself in the woods.

" _Why take logs into the woods, I'm pretty sure this would make more sense to be taking them out of the woods"_ Bolt thought. Then he saw what CaliCorp was doing and nearly did a double take. They were building walkways through the tree tops! Bolt jumped onto one of the half logs that were being taken up into the trees and watched as one henchman hammered it to the rest of the walkway. Bolt went underneath the log as the henchman went by and then looked on as he hammered a rope ladder into the log. When the goon left, Bolt climbed back onto the level part of the log. His ear twitched to a muffled gasp and he looked down to see a dark red husky.

"What? How did you get off that island?" Bolt asked confused.

"I had to swim. I hate you Bolt." Gus' eyes flashed and Bolt ducked a second before Gus shot at him. The five blasts just missed the log.

"Gee, you missed." The super dog mocked him.

"Get down here Bolt!" the wolfdog growled.

"I don't know… it looks a little too far down for me." Gus growled furiously and jumped up to the log, slamming into Bolt and Pillar Diving him. Before Bolt had a chance to attack Gus stalled him with eight of his fire blasts. Then Gus used a Throw against Bolt and knocked him off the platform. Bolt spotted a ledge far off and dashed over to it in super speed. Bolt leapt up onto it. "Let's duel up here!" he yelled down at Gus. Bolt had spotted some guards laughing when he'd been knocked down. Gus super leapt up after him and hit him with a few flames, then grabbed him and threw him to the ground with a Slam. But then as Gus went to grab Bolt for a Toss, Bolt grabbed Gus' collar and threw him to another platform and right into the tree in the centre. Gus stumbled to his feet and shot Bolt with six plasma blasts, sending him rolling backwards. Bolt got up and leapt at Gus, who grabbed him and threw him to another platform with a Toss. Bolt flew right into the tree in the centre. Gus shot several blasts of fire at him but Bolt dodged and the flames began to burn down the tree Bolt had been thrown into. "I take it you meant to do that." Bolt said, looking at the flaming tree. Gus was mad past breaking point now. With Bolt in his sights, he shot a whopping 13 blasts of fire at the super dog, but Bolt was too skilful to be caught in the fire. The tree right behind the super dog was rather unlucky though. When Gus was finished firing all over the place, Bolt super leapt at him and shoved him up against the tree. Gus shot a plasma blast at Bolt and sent the super dog rolling away from him. Gus shot again but then Bolt stared at the oncoming blast and there was an explosion in mid-air that knocked Bolt off the platform and Gus into the tree. Gus shot nine plasma blasts down at Bolt who avoided them expertly by super speeding and jumping to another platform not far off from the burning one. Gus leapt to the burning platform and then to the one Bolt had been on, but the super dog had jumped to the nearby cliff and was already making his way back to the port and leaving Gus very confused.


	24. Chapter 24: Breakneck Bog

Bolt had Penny and her father back on the boat hidden as it now wove its way to a new destination. Bolt was asleep again, but he woke up when he felt a strange tickling sensation. The super dog looked around and found he couldn't see anything more than five feet away from him. Bolt realized they must be sailing through fog. His supersonic hearing picked up some conversation from some of the guards.

"The fog… the fog…"

"Aww, come on, you scared?"

"Why aren't you? Don't you know what we're doing?"

"Yeah we're going to some marshy island to set up camp."

"Not just any island…" the other guard snorted.

"Many a ship has sailed into these waters… few have returned." Said a new guard.

"I've been told its pirates." Said another new guard, inputting into the conversation.

"That's ridiculous!" said another guard butting in. "everyone knows the island is haunted by a fog monster."

"Fog monster…?" said the third guard, concerned.

"Legend says…" began another guard. "That the fog monster makes a really creepy moan." The guard moaned to emphasize. "Then, he surrounds you, and scrapes the skin off your bones!"

"And then it drops the bones from the sky!" inputted another guard passing by.

"Yes, it's true, what they said!" said the first guard, very pent up. The second guard snorted again.

"Well I'm still sceptical, but whatever you say." That appeared to end the conversation, but then Bolt heard something else, a rather creepy echo like sound. Bolt couldn't help but folding his ears back and backing up closer to his person. The super dog peered around through the fog.

" _I'm always so vigilant… no one can evade my detection."_ Bolt thought to himself, almost to comfort himself. Then, suddenly the ship lurched forward. Bolt heard yells from guards and that set him on edge even more. Then all of a sudden, he heard chattering just about eight feet from him and tiny footsteps, like something was getting closer… and closer… " _Take THIS!"_ Bolt thought as he unleashed a super bark at whatever was hiding in the fog. He heard scream like noises and huffed contentedly to himself. But then he heard another suspicious noise, like fire being thrown around somewhere and saw an orange glow through the fog. None of it changed the fact that the entire ship was rocking about like it was being carried through the air. Well that was because it _was_ being carried through the air. Bolt discovered that as he looked over the edge. But then he saw an island and took advantage of it, grabbing Penny and Dr. Forrester, he leapt from the ship. Then he heard a thud behind him and looked back trying to spot the other body in the lifting vale of fog. It was a dog, quite large, larger than him. Bolt felt his heart sinking as he knew there could only be one other dog boarding one of CaliCorp's ships. Bolt left his family and jumped on the dog. They rolled together before the other dog kicked Bolt off. The two enemies encircled each other before they heard laughing off in the fog and suddenly both super dogs were alert, searching around to find whatever was out there. Bolt leapt over the dark red super dog and ran over by Penny.

"I can't believe I'm saying this…" Bolt muttered. "Gus? Could you…?" the dark red super dog walked up by Bolt and shot the hot viscus fluid into the fog. As the fog lit up orange Bolt caught a glimpse of what looked like moving trees. Then he heard something else. Something a bit more familiar. He looked up and saw Gus growling at him. Bolt pounced on the other super dog and bowled him over. Bolt turned and the other super dog made his attack, firing three blasts of fire at Bolt. Bolt managed to roll out of the way. Then he heard what could have been a growl and something with a horn on the top of its head leapt out of the fog at Bolt. Bolt leapt at it and the creature collided with the super dog's hard skull, knocking it backwards. Another one leapt out of the fog at Gus and the wolfdog quickly spun around and toasted it before firing two viscus blasts into the fog these animals had been fiercer than the last four. Gus turned and fired five more viscus blasts at Bolt who managed to jump out of the way. Just then Bolt heard something that sounded like whimpering before it turned into a growl like sound. "Um… Gus?" Gus walked over to Bolt and shot three blasts of viscus into the fog again. As the fog lit up, he saw what looked like more moving trees. "Can't keep off look out for a second."

"What ARE those things?" asked Gus.

"I have no idea."

"I wasn't talking to you." Gus growled, turning on Bolt and shooting more fire at him. When Bolt dodged, Gus Dash Attacked him and the super dog rolled along the ground. Gus used a Strong Attack, then a Dash Combo., then a Strong Combo., then a Ground Pound, then a Pillar Dive, then a Throw, which landed Bolt in a boggy puddle, and then Gus used a Slam, then a Toss, then another Dash Attack, then another Strong Attack and paused as he heard more relative growling. Whipping around, he shot four blasts of viscus into the fog. As it lit up he saw more of the horned creatures, including the two that landed in boggy puddles after they were burned and a big, fierce, angry looking animal with a pair of horns. Gus turned back to Bolt and used a Dash Combo. on him before he got up and then shot more fire at him. After hearing more growl like noises off in the fog, he turned and fired four viscus fluid blasts into it and as it lit up he saw more of the horned creatures. Gus used a Strong Combo. against Bolt, then a Ground Pound, the he paused to fire more viscus at another horned creature in the fog, then used a Pillar Dive against Bolt, paused to fire more viscus at another horned creature in the fog, then used a Throw against Bolt. After hearing more whimper like noises, he fired two more blasts of viscus into the fog and as it lit up, he saw more moving trees. Gus used a Slam on Bolt before firing three viscus blasts at Bolt and then using a Toss against him. Out of the fog dashed a big, fierce, angry looking creature with a pair of horns. Bolt leapt out of the way and Gus shot the animal with the viscus fluid. Following it was two of the single horned animals which Gus flamed too. Then another one of the big animals ran through the fog at them. Gus torched him too and then one of the single horned animals following him. Gus turned back to Bolt with a blast of flame, but the super dog was nowhere to be seen. Just then, Bolt pounced on Gus from behind, pinning the super dog to the ground. Gus wriggled out of Bolt's grasp and shot two blasts of plasma at the super dog. Bolt was more focused on dodging the big, fierce animal with a pair of horns. This one seemed weaker than the others, but when Gus fired a plasma blast at him, he fell like the others. Another one like him charged out of the fog towards Bolt. The super dog dodged him, but this animal swung around and charged him again. Bolt dodged again and Gus finished him with a plasma blast. When he too fell, Gus fired three more plasma blasts at Bolt before using a Dash Attack, then a Strong Attack, then a Dash Combo., then a Strong Combo., then two more plasma blasts, then a Ground Pound, then a Pillar Dive, then a Throw, then a Slam, then a Toss. Then Bolt slammed into Gus and sent him bouncing across the ground. Gus used another Dash Attack then shot and sparked four blasts of gas at Bolt. When the smoke finally cleared, Bolt had run off further into the bog. Growling after him, Gus followed.


	25. Chapter 25: Metalheads

Bolt carried Penny and Dr. Forrester deeper into the marshy island. He had no idea Gus was stalking after them. And neither of them realized they were being watched by a party of scouts. Until they were right on top of them, that is. An animal with the symbol of an arrow on its head rolled down the hill towards Bolt… only to crash right into Gus as the wolfdog jumped over Bolt and attacked him. In Gus' eyes, only he was allowed to fight his enemy. Another scout jumped out from his hiding place, but no sooner had he, Gus had leapt on him too. Gus selected another scout and shoved him down into the bog. The scout leader stepped forward to fight the wolfdog, but it was hardly a fair fight with Gus flashing his viscus fluid.

"Right I guess I'm the scout leader now." Said one of the scouts who was promptly torched. The others ran off. Gus looked around but Bolt had made his escape. With a snort, Gus stalked off after him. It wasn't hard to follow people in this bog and Bolt had left his foot prints everywhere.

Gus eventually found Bolt. However it also appeared that some other animals had found Bolt too. Gus jumped over the American Sheppard and right into the path of a rolling scout. Another scout was already barrelling towards them as Gus recovered from the shock and he barely had time to get to his feet before he crashed into the next scout. Then the lead scout stepped forward to fight him, but Gus torched him before any fighting could be done. Then Gus battled with another scout and Bolt slinked away. The other scouts ran off and Gus was hot on their heels. They ran into another party of scouts and one of them rolled down the hill towards Gus. Gus crashed into him and then the next one who rolled his way. The leader of the scouts stepped forward to fight him, but Gus burned him with a plasma blast.

"Well I guess I'm the lead scout now." Said one of the scouts. Gus then torched him too. The other scouts ran away to hide. Gus chased after them.

"Where are you?" he taunted. One ran at him but Gus jumped straight at him and slammed him up against the wall. "Where's your leader?" he growled.

"The higher ranks are through there…" the scout pointed and then fell limp. Gus dropped him and headed down into the area indicated. In a room he spotted one of the hunters and growling, he ran into the room. He could tell that this animal clearly held some power over the others. It seemed as if the guys he'd faced before were lower ranking ones and this was one of the mid ranking ones. It also seemed like they really liked metal.

" _Let's see how he likes THIS!"_ thought Gus as he began picking up various metal bits around the room and throwing them at him. The hunter tried to put up a fight but eventually he ran away. Gus followed him into another area and began to do the same thing. Until a scout jumped out from nowhere and he was stalled for a second as he tangled with him. However eventually Gus crushed the hunter beneath a chunk of metal. Gus suddenly realized how carried away he'd gotten.

"Bolt…? Where'd you go?" he called out and headed off to find the super dog.


	26. Chapter 26: Dream Weavers

Bolt was beginning to hate this. He was so tired of trying to fight Gus… when he was asleep on that boat the only thing he dreamt of was waking to find Gus or Calico dead. He'd been convinced this fight was worth it, but victories like the ones he constantly had against Calico's men was what he was missing… and the more he hid he realized, he was slowly losing the fight… Bolt had unknowingly wandered into a patch of hallucinogenic gas. It was an extremely bad place to flop over tiredly but that was exactly what Bolt did. The gas was like smoke. There was a good chance that, unless it cleared, none of them would wake up again, especially with a massive, misty cloud like this one. And Bolt was so far into hate that he didn't want to live, let alone breathe anymore, sacrifice either of those things to have Gus die, let him take away the pain he kept feeling, that was something that Bolt would never believe it had happened even if he saw it with his own eyes. He was even so far gone that, although being tired he didn't want to sleep or dream, especially since his dreams didn't comfort him like the way the idea of Gus being dead felt. But as mentioned before, Bolt would never believe it, even if he saw it with his own two eyes…

Bolt woke up and what was the first thing he saw? Gus, of course. Bolt growled, why did he always have to be there to screw everything up? Bolt snarled in pure rage and a jet of fire shot from his mouth. When the smoke cleared, Bolt saw him on the ground and his eyes widened. He had Gus' powers as well now? Bolt smiled. Payback time. Bolt smashed into Gus and knocked the wolfdog off the cliff. Wait what cliff? Bolt didn't know, and he couldn't care less. Bolt walked to the edge of the cliff and jumped over to another cliff ledge. At that exact moment, Gus leapt over the other side. Bolt instantly torched him, grabbed him, jumped over a nearby stream and threw him off the cliff again. Bolt leapt over to another cliff. A split second later, Gus jumped onto the same cliff. Bolt turned and flamed him. He grabbed him again and jumped over a stream, slamming Gus on the ground and then held him over the cliff until he eventually dropped him. Bolt jumped over a stream and proceeded around the cliff. He spotted a door but he didn't decide go through. He leapt over to another cliff and jumped over a stream a couple of times. There was another door, but Bolt decided not to enter. Then he saw Penny. Bolt ran over to her.

"Remember Bolt, don't just chase Gus around, and always expect the unexpected." She said before vanishing. Bolt could see Gus up ahead. He didn't think, he just rushed up to his enemy and flamed him. Bolt leapt over to another cliff where he could see three of the green eyed man's henchmen. Bolt flamed them all. Over on another cliff, Bolt could see a helicopter. Bolt stared at it and broke it with his laser eyes. From his perch he could see several of Calico's henchmen on guard. With a smirk Bolt shot them all with his laser eyes. Dr. Forrester appeared in front of him.

"Good work boy, nicely done."

"I'll be done when I've toasted Calico!" Bolt snarled, rearing up. He saw some more of Calico's henchmen on a cliff ledge below him so he jumped down and flamed the first before grabbing the second and throwing him off the cliff. Bolt turned and crashed right into Gus. "Oh I'm sorry… wait, no I'm not." Bolt said with a laugh, flaming Gus without a second thought. Just then Mittens appeared behind him.

"The fools who are in this world are in this world… but that doesn't mean they shouldn't be attacked."

"Sounds alright to me." Bolt replied with a somewhat evil grin. When Mitten disappeared, Bolt leapt over to another cliff and right onto two of Calico's henchman. Bolt continued around the cliff and found plenty of doors, but didn't enter them. Bolt was more focused on Calico's henchman. Bolt found and flamed two more.


	27. Chapter 27: the Dark Powers: Dark Pass

Bolt's eyes flashed and the super dog looked up. Dusk. Perfect. Bolt smiled evilly and stalked forward. He could see Calico's henchmen up ahead. One stepped forward the electric current in his glove flashing but Bolt torched him before he could begin the attack. One on the far back wall began to walk towards Bolt. The super dog smacked into him and rammed him into it. Around the corner were two more henchmen. Bolt grabbed the first one and threw him onto the second. The super dog rounded a corner and lunged at one of the two henchmen there, smacking him down on the ground. Bolt looked up and saw Penny leaning on a nearby wall. "Penny!" Bolt swung on the second guard and growled warningly.

"Those goons can be quite frightening… but they can be fools."

"I'd rather flame the fools!" Bolt snarled, glaring venomously at the guard.

"Think, Bolt." Said Penny, climbing the nearby cliff. Bolt looked back and watched her, then leapt up the cliff just in time to see her round the corner. Bolt ran after her and saw another of Calico's goons. With a snarl, Bolt jumped over Penny and toasted him. Bolt laughed, head hanging downward. Then he looked up. His pupils had turned a funny yellowy green type colour. He looked down the next passage and saw three more of Calico's henchmen. Bolt unleashed two fire blasts and torched them all. Bolt laughed again, this was too easy! Ivory flecks started to appear in the fur on Bolt's neck. Bolt looked into the next passage and saw three more guards. Bolt leapt on the first and slammed him into the second, driving them both into the wall before flaming the last guard. Bolt let go of a loud, crazed laugh, his pupils turning to thin slits. Bolt leapt into the next passage with a blast of fire, torching one of Calico's henchmen. Bolt flamed a second man in the passage. Bolt turned to the last person in the passage, a dark red husky… Bolt recognized the animal and with a snarl of rage, he leapt on him. The dark red husky/wolf mix hit Bolt with a lava blast. Bolt fell out of the air and crashed down heavily. Man that hurt. Gus was far weaker than Bolt but he'd been using the fire a lot longer. After around five seconds Bolt clambered to his feet and shoved Gus hard into the wall, leaving a deep dent. Bolt left the wolfdog; he wouldn't be on his feet for a while. The ivory flecks in Bolt's neck began to deepen to a pink kind of colour as he walked into the next passage. In this passage, there were three more guards. Bolt picked his first target and shot it with a plasma blast. He singled out his second target and blasted it too before shooting the final guard. Penny gave a small smile from her position behind him.

" _He does his job well, I'll give him that."_ She thought before vanishing. Bolt was trying to decide which way to go next when Dr. Forrester appeared in a passage above him. Bolt jumped up with a super leap.

"Bolt, help!" he said pointing the guards down the passage. Bolt growled and shot four plasma blasts down the passage at the guards. Bolt, growling lowly, walked into the next passage and shot two more plasma blasts at two of the four guards there before ramming into one an knocking him down a gap In the passage. Bolt fired a plasma blast at the last guard and laughed. Then his pupils began to round and turn red. Bolt leapt over the gorge and shot another plasma blast at the guard standing on the other side. Bolt smiled evilly, ivory flecks started to appear on his tail, leaving only a white tip. Bolt spotted a guard on the other side of another gorge and leapt over, landing right on him and slamming him into the ground. Bolt looked up and didn't hesitate to shoot a plasma blast at another guard nearby before pouncing on the last guard and ramming him into the wall. Bolt laughed and the ivory flecks on his tail began to deepen to a pink kind of colour. Bolt leapt down to another passage and fired plasma blasts at two more guards. Bolt grinned evilly then realized how pent up he was and calmed a little. The red pupils returned to the yellowy green colour and became slits again.

"You know, I think you might _just_ be the one to defeat Calico." Said Mittens from behind him.

"That's me!" Bolt said with a somewhat evil snarl. He leapt down to a lower passage and ran through, torching two guards with a plasma blast on the way. Up ahead was that dark red husky again. He leapt on the super dog and pinned him down. Bolt shot a plasma blast at Gus and knocked the wolfdog back. Bolt gave an evil grin but this didn't feel right. Bolt calmed a little more and the pink flecks on his tail lightened to ivory. Just then, Bolt spotted two more guards further down the passage and charged them head on, crushing them underfoot. Bolt laughed and the ivory flecks on his tail began to deepen to the pink colour again. Bolt looked down to another passage where four guards were standing. He leapt down and charged them all, knocking them down. Bolt dashed around the corner and past two more guards, bashing into a third. Bolt turned and charged one guard down. The other guard got a hit on him with his glove but then Bolt charged him to, knocking him down. Bolt grinned. He was pleased with himself but then he was hit from behind with a lava blast. Bolt was lying on the ground for a couple of seconds but then he jumped up and crashed into Gus, knocking the wolfdog away. Bolt breathed a cage of gas around Gus and then sparked it off, causing a big explosion. The explosion brought Bolt back to his senses for a second and he managed to calm down, the pink flecks on his tail returning to ivory. Bolt leapt up into another passage and was faced with a bunch of guards. Bolt growled threateningly and selected a target, shooting him with a plasma blast. Bolt leapt on his next target and rammed him into the ground. Bolt then picked another target and shoved him into the wall. Bolt found another target and grabbed it, throwing it into another guard and slamming the both of them into the wall. Bolt charged down two more guards and shot another one with a jet of viscus fluid.

"Whoa! Good job Bolt! I'd really love to help you but I'm a little light on weapons right now." Said Penny.

"Calico's going to be light on goons when I'm done here!" Bolt growled, charging another goon and knocking him down a gorge. Bolt growled fiercely, the ivory flecks on his tail deepening back to the pink colour. Bolt jumped over the gorge to where he saw some more goons and threw one into the other before slamming both of them into the wall. Bolt paused, breathing heavily and the pink flecks on his tail returned to ivory as the super dog calmed down. Bolt jumped up to another passage and shot a plasma blast at the dark red husky up there, catching it by surprise and knocking it back. It was a hard hit Bolt was convinced he wouldn't get right back up from. In fact, Bolt was rather proud of himself for it but somehow all this felt wrong. Bolt sat and started to calm. As he did the pink flecks in his neck returned to ivory. Bolt stood up and walked through more passages. He reached a gorge and saw three more of Calico's goons on the other side. Bolt shot a cage of gas around two of them and sparked it. The gas exploded and the goons were thrown into the wall. Bolt shot a plasma blast at the last goon and panted. What was he doing? As he searched for an answer his slitted pupils began to round. He slowly turned as Dr. Forrester appeared behind him.

"Thank you Bolt." He said before vanishing. Bolt leapt down to a lower passage and fired the viscus fluid at one of the many guards down there. He fired again and then leapt over another guard to fire at the one behind it. The guard he'd leapt over whirled around and swiped at Bolt with his electric glove. Bolt clambered back to his feet and ran over, shooting a plasma blast at another guard. Bolt threw the guard who had swiped at him into the wall and blasted the last one. Then Gus dropped down and started shooting lava blasts at Bolt which the super dog dodged before ramming the wolf dog into the wall. Bolt panted grinning evilly but then he shook his head. What WAS he doing? The ivory flecks disappeared from his tail.


	28. Chapter 28: Castle Keep

When Bolt came out of the pass it was night time. Further up ahead he could see a castle. He could also see Gus waiting for him across a stream.

" _Well if a fight is what he wants, then that's what he'll get."_ Bolt growled and jumped over the stream. As soon as he landed he flamed the other super dog. Bolt jumped up to a ledge where a helicopter was beginning to descend below him and Bolt shot his laser down at it. The rotor wings broke and the helicopter fell from the sky. Bolt jumped to another ledge that two guards were standing on and flamed them both. Bolt jumped across to another ledge with three guards on. He flamed them all and then saw a helicopter flying over. The helicopter stopped and hovered in mid-air as it fired a missile at Bolt. The super dog leapt up and caught it, turning it around and letting it fly back to the helicopter, blowing it up. Bolt jumped over to a path. Mittens then suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Remember Bolt, I'm always on your side." She said before she vanished. Bolt ran up the path and flamed a couple of goons guarding the way. Bolt rounded a corner and didn't stop, he just lowered his head and charged right into four of the five guards in his way and flamed the last one. Bolt jumped up onto a road and followed it but, rather unfortunately it lead to nowhere. As Bolt was heading back, he found a draw bridge. Bolt smiled and smashed through it. Growling lightly Bolt inspected the hanger he seemed to have arrived in. there were two helicopters in it so Bolt blew them up with the heat vision so that there wouldn't be much transportation. Penny crept into the castle behind him and unfolded her scooter.

"Bolt!" She whispered. "Zoom, Zoom!" a lead and mouthpiece shot out of her scooter and Bolt grabbed it and dashed off. Bolt super leapt up to a way out to a wall surrounding the castle. After running along it a little way, Bolt super leapt over to a nearby cliff and then jumped down to the ground. Penny stopped her scooter. Bolt jumped over a small stream and bared his teeth quietly at some guards in the ditch between the two cliffs. Bolt dashed into the ditch and flamed all four of the guards standing there. Bolt jumped over to the path where he'd seen Mittens earlier and jumped across to another cliff opposite the path. There was a guard standing up there which Bolt flamed and as soon as he did, Dr. Forrester appeared in the guard's place.

"Good boy." He said, and then vanished. Bolt jumped over to another cliff that a helicopter was approaching and dared it to land. The helicopter fired a missile at him but Bolt leapt up and grabbed it, turning it around and letting it fly back at the helicopter and blow it up. Bolt leapt over to another cliff. There was another helicopter descending below him so Bolt used his laser vision on it. The helicopter's rotor blades broke and it fell out of the sky. Bolt saw another drawbridge into the castle and this one was down. So he leapt across to it and inside. Bolt ran into two guards as he was climbing the stairwell and flamed them. Bolt made it to another wall around the castle and jumped over to another cliff. There was a helicopter descending down below Bolt so he used his laser eyes to break its rotor blades and make it fall out of the sky. Another one flew in behind him and Bolt turned and used his heat vision to blow it up. There were a few goons standing over by a lake so Bolt went over and flamed them all. It seemed that was all the goons so Bolt leapt back up to the wall he'd just been on and started to climb up the castle.


	29. Chapter 29: the Dark Powers: Hauted

Bolt's eyes flashed and he burnt down the door to the castle towers. Inside there was a guard but before you could say cobblestone, Bolt charged him down as well as four other guards in two others and he'd broken the door to another one. Bolt stopped his mad super strength dash and panted, grinning evilly. After a moment the super dog calmed down and the ivory flecks on his neck faded. Mittens appeared and walked gingerly over, twisting her tail around Bolt's muzzle and giving him a small lick before vanishing. Bolt ran back through the three towers. There were four guards dressed in metal. Bolt shot out a rich, red fire and burnt them all as well as exploding a metal door. Bolt huffed steam from his nostrils and then calmed himself, his pupils returning to black. Bolt walked into the tower with the metal door and saw Gus there. Bolt flamed him and made him stumble back and fall off the tower. Bolt laughed somewhat sinisterly and his pupils began to turn that yellowy green colour again. Bolt ran back into the tower that he'd seen Mittens in. as soon as he got there, the cat appeared again and like before she entwined her tail around Bolt's muzzle and licked him then, just like before, she vanished as if she was a ghost. Bolt ran back to where he'd seen Gus and leapt up to a tower higher up. There were four guards dressed in metal armour up there. A rich, red fire shot out of Bolt's mouth and the super dog torched the four guards as well as another one who had run over. Bolt panted and grinned evilly, his pupils becoming slits. Mittens appeared again at that moment beside him.

"I've been helping you, you know. Remember what I said before?" she said, and then vanished. Bolt ran along the tower battlements and then leapt to a bridge out to another tower. There were three guards there, so Bolt crashed into them and knocked them all off. The super dog laughed evilly, ivory flecks appearing on his forehead. Mittens appeared at the wall of the tower. Bolt walked towards her and Mittens noticed him and began to wander over. When they reach each other, Mittens twisted her tail around Bolt's muzzle and gave him a small lick. Then she backed two paces away from him and vanished. Bolt turned and ran back, jumping up to the tower he was just in and flamed three guards in metal armour as well as a metal door with a rich, red flame. Bolt gave an evil smile and laughed under his breath. Ivory flecks appeared in the super dog's neck. Bolt ran through the metal door and up into another tower where Gus was breaking a set of stairs. Thinking he could get somewhere important, Bolt flamed the wolfdog and then jumped up to a step that wasn't broken and climbed the rest of the stair case. There was one more broken step near the top which Bolt jumped over. Then he sped off down the hall with super speed and broke through three metal doors. Out in the hallway Penny appeared.

"You've become a master of super speed. Great work, Bolt." She said before she vanished. Bolt wandered down the hall to another door. One of Calico's goons crept up on him and swiped at him with his glove. Bolt fell for a couple of seconds but then he pulled himself up and shot the guard with a plasma blast. Bolt burnt the door down and walked into the room. Mittens appeared in the middle, sitting down, waiting for him. Bolt walked over to her and then Mittens threw herself on Bolt and hugged him. Bolt was at first taken back, but then he put one paw around the cat and the two stayed there until Mittens began to fade and then vanished. Bolt ran out of the tower back into the hall. There were several guards in metal armour and Bolt shot them all with an explosive, red plasma blast. Bolt laughed and ivory flecks appeared on his tail. Bolt ran down the hall and dropped through a hole in the floor. Then he blew a door down and found Gus in the tower. Bolt smiled evilly and blasted the other super dog with an explosive red blast. Bolt grinned evilly and then wondered… why was he doing this? Bolt calmed a little and his pupils became round again. Bolt went over to another tower and blew the door down. A goon in metal armour was standing on the other side and Bolt shot him with an explosive red blast and laughed sinisterly. His pupils became slits again. Bolt walked out of the tower and burnt down another door. Inside the tower, Dr. Forrester appeared.

"Look out doc., here comes Bolt!" The super dog said, lowering his front half and wagging his tail.

"Patience Bolt." Replied Dr. Forrester. "You'll soon have the chance to battle to one you hate the most… Calico." Then he vanished. Bolt wandered through the hall and then burnt down a metal door with the rich, red fire and a guard in metal armour that happened to be standing behind the door. Bolt laughed.

"Two for one!" he yelled. His eyes glistened and the ivory flecks on his forehead deepened to a pink kind of colour. Bolt climbed the steps into the tower and torched another guard with the red flames. "Too easy." Bolt laughed again. The ivory flecks on his neck deepened into a pink colour. Bolt jumped across to the battlements of another tower and torched another guard in metal armour. There were two more guards up there and Bolt torched them too. He rounded the corner and torched another guard in metal armour. Then Bolt charged at a guard up ahead and shoved him into the wall before torching three more guards in metal armour with the red fire and then another one. Bolt grinned evilly, the ivory flecks on his tail turning a pink colour.


	30. Chapter 30: the Dark Powers: Icy Glare

Bolt jumped from the tower to a mountain nearby. As he trudged through the snow, he ran into another dog, a purple one, with a white neck and white at the tip of its tail, and brown flecks on its forehead. And this one had red pupils, huge teeth and claws… and it was growling at him. This dog obviously wanted to fight.

" _He's no different than Gus."_ Bolt told himself, but somehow he didn't think so. Bolt kicked off the fight with a super bark that threw the other dog back. Then, he sat and scratched one ear, waiting to see if the dog would move. Bolt lay down and yawned. If this dog was going to take all night, he couldn't care less. He saw the other dog get to his feet, so Bolt pulled himself up. The two looked at each other for a long moment, almost as if staring into each other's minds. Then Bolt used a Ground Pound and knocked the other dog back. Bolt stretched and waited to see if the other dog would get up again. The dog did get up… and ran away. Bolt ran after him… until he ran into another dog. It looked like himself, only it had cat like green eyes and blood red pupils. It also had huge teeth, like the other one and huge brown claws. The other dog lay down, contented to let the other dog handle Bolt. Bolt growled and the other dog smashed into him with super strength, sending the super dog rolling across the ground. The dog backed away and lay down, barking to the purple dog. The purple dog pulled himself into a sitting position and waited to see if Bolt would get up. As a matter of fact, Bolt did. Well, kind of. The super dog rolled over to face the two dogs, then sat up and licked one paw. The purple dog stood up and run over, giving Bolt a little, but super strength powered head butt in the chest. Bolt rolled backwards and then ran off. The purple dog chased him until Bolt spun around and used another super bark. The purple dog rolled backwards and then ran off. Bolt chased him but then the purple dog spun around and super barked at Bolt. Bolt was thrown backwards by his own weapon. If his enemy could learn the attacks he used then… for the minute Bolt was glad the attack was only weak. Bolt let off his own weak super bark and sent the purple dog flying backwards. Bolt lay down to see if the other dog would get up. When he did, Bolt stood back up too. The purple dog leapt at Bolt, grabbing him by the collar. Bolt kicked the dog away and super barked again. The purple dog recovered and and leapt on Bolt, pinning him down. Bolt kicked the purple dog over his head. The purple dog got up and walked towards Bolt, a murderous look in his eyes. Bolt super barked the dog away. The dog got back up and ran at Bolt. Bolt began to run away when the purple dog super barked and bowled Bolt over. Bolt got back up and turned around. Bolt and the purple dog struggled and fought until Bolt managed to super bark the purple dog away. Bolt climbed back to his feet and super barked again to make sure the purple dog was down. Bolt stretched confidently, and then shook his head growling. His teeth began to lengthen slightly.


	31. Chapter 31: the Dark Powers: Superdogs

Bolt saw the dog with the cat like green eyes and growled. The dog looked up and then dashed off. Bolt followed him. They reached a place on the mountain where there were lots of dogs. The dog that looked like Bolt went through the rest of the dogs but they blocked Bolt from following him. Three dogs advanced and Bolt began to growl. He grabbed the first one and threw it off the mountain, then flamed the next two. Bolt smiled evilly and his claws grew slightly longer. Bolt leapt up the mountain and threw another dog off of it before flaming another one.

"Too easy." Bolt snorted, his pupils rounding again and turning red. Bolt leapt over to a ledge and threw another dog off the mountain and another into a rock. Bolt laughed again and the pink flecks on his forehead began to turn brown. Bolt leapt over to another ledge and flamed two more dogs. Bolt gave an evil smirk and the pink flecks on his neck returned to white. Bolt leapt over to another ledge and grabbed a dog, throwing it into a rock. Bolt picked up another dog and did the same thing. Then he grabbed another dog by the leg and swung it up to a ledge higher up. Just then, Mittens appeared near a tunnel into the mountain and beckoned for him to follow. Bolt ran after her. "Any advice before this… battle?" he asked her.

"Hm… yes… a wise cat once told me: aim high in life but watch out for yourself." Mittens said.

"Huh?" said Bolt, but Mittens had already vanished. Bolt saw the other dog grinning cat like up ahead. Bolt ran at him. The other dog stared at him and Bolt realized he'd seen this before. Quickly he dodged out of the way before the laser vision could hit him and flamed the other dog. The other dog ran away with Bolt hot on his heels. Bolt managed to hit him with the flames as he ran but then the other dog super leapt over to another ledge. Bolt followed him over but when he was in mid-air, the other dog hit him with the laser vision. Bolt fell to the ground. The other dog laughed.

"You can't beat yourself!" he growled and his voice echoed like Bolt was hearing it in his mind. Bolt whimpered then, with a mighty effort got to his feet and shot a plasma blast at the other dog. With a roar of rage and pain, he fell to the ground and all of a sudden Bolt felt the same pain as the fur on his body, except his neck and tail tip, began to turn purple. His teeth and claws lengthened even more. The other dog got up. "Fool. Don't you get it? I am YOU!" the other dog laughed. "I guess not… but it's not my problem you fool, now you're trapped FOREVER!" then the other dog tilted his head skyward and laughed evilly before vanishing. Bolt lay there and whimpered.

" _What have I done?"_ Bolt thought despairingly…


	32. Chapter 32: Calico Cove

Bolt shifted restlessly.

"Wake up you idiot!" came a growling. Bolt reluctantly opened his eyes. Standing in front of him, in between cage bars, was Gus. "What do you expect to do napping like that?" Bolt eyes widened.

"It was a dream? Oh phew." Gus snorted.

"Well whatever it was it kept you out. Good thing too." Gus looked up then looked back at Bolt. "They haven't woken up yet." Bolt frowned.

"Who's 'they'?" Bolt went to the side of his cage and looked up. There was Penny and her father, tied to a chair, fast asleep. Bolt folded his ears. "No… what have I done…?" he whispered. Gus grinned cockily.

"Fallen asleep."

"As soon as I get out of here I'm going to..." Bolt huffed swung on him snarling. His eyes flicked around and he realized he hadn't seen this base before. "…where exactly am I anyway?"

"That is classified information, who wants to know?" Gus said cockily.

"The dog that will kill you if you don't tell me!" Bolt growled

"You?! Kill me?! A dog kills a wolfdog?!" Gus laughed. "I don't think that's going to happen. Especially during this night." Bolt shoved his head up against the cage bars and his prison shuddered. Bolt growled viciously… a growl that held an intense thirst for blood. One of his pupils flashed red and Gus suddenly became very afraid.

" _Uh oh!"_ he thought. He'd heard something about this, animals slowly going insane. You could always tell when they were about to go past sanity by the way their pupils became red. Gus tried to keep his voice reluctant and annoyed.

"Fine. You're in the Calico Cove." Bolt flopped back down. Gus huffed. "Is there anything more you require?" he growled.

"No, you can go and be a pet now." Bolt snarled back. With one final huff, Gus left the room. "Penny wake up!" Bolt begged, but she didn't move. Bolt sighed. He growled and jumped up, smashing the roof of the cage. Bolt made his way outside. He began to make his way along the path. Just then a door opened and some goons walked out.

"It's the dog!" said one noticing Bolt. Bolt growled in response and flashed his deadly laser vision at him. He followed with two weak super barks and then smacked two guards off the cliff and one into a rock. More guards climbed up the cliff and Bolt smacked one down before super barking one off the cliff and the other into a rock. As another climbed up, Bolt super barked him back down. A fat goon jumped down into the arena and two more guards climbed up. Bolt used his laser on one and then super barked him off the cliff. Bolt swung around and smacked into the fat goon who threw a Pulse Grenade at Bolt and then threw down a bunch of Frag Mines. He threw another Pulse Grenade but this time Bolt dodged and jumped on him. Then the fat goon tried to knock him off, Bolt shoved him into the air and grabbed him by the leg, throwing him down onto the ground, then off the cliff. Bolt smacked the last guard away from him. The door opened again and out walked Gus.

"Um…" he said looking around and folding his ears. Bolt kicked a barrel at him and he rolled out of the way, shooting at Bolt a little desperately. It was just his luck that the super dog dropped to the ground. Gus sighed a little. So what if there was dark inside of him, he couldn't use it. When he looked up, Bolt had gone. Gus looked around and saw him jump to the cliff. Gus grabbed a box and swung it into the super dog. After Bolt got back up he dashed right into a high tech laser security system. Bolt jumped through two pairs of lasers then avoided six on the ground before jumping through another pair and then through three. Bolt huffed crossly at Gus and then jumped up to a ledge on the cliff before jumping up the cliff itself.


	33. Chapter 33: Twilight

Bolt was walking along the bridge when a bunch of guards and two fat goons dropped down.

"You can't stop me!" Bolt growled. Pupils flaring red he unleashed a flashing storm of lasers. Bolt's ear twitched and he looked behind him and saw Gus. "You again?" Bolt snarled and leapt at him, knocking him backwards. Bolt grabbed his collar and threw him back. More to save himself than attack Gus pummelled Bolt with a jet of viscus fluid and then retreated along the bridge. Bolt picked himself up and followed. A bunch of guards and two really fat goons with explosively charged boots appeared. Bolt narrowed his eyes and launched into frenzy, slamming the ground over and over again and knocking everyone back. Gus leapt out from his hiding place and shot fire at Bolt. Bolt toppled from the heat but was back on his feet in an instant and crashed into Gus. The two super dogs rolled along the bridge. Gus flamed Bolt and Bolt used his laser eyes. Gus jumped over the beam and knocked him to the ground with his fire. Bolt grabbed Gus' paw and threw him back along the bridge then crashed into him again and again. Gus flamed him to keep him on the ground. Bolt got up and used his laser eyes. Gus jumped over the beam and flamed him again. Bolt tried again and Gus did the same thing and then flamed him again. Bolt got up and hit Gus with the laser beams. Gus fell to the ground and Bolt stepped over him. Bolt knocked a guard who'd tried to get in his way off the bridge. And someone was watching him do it disgusted. Bolt knocked another guard off the bridge.

"Can NO ONE beat this twerp?" muttered Calico watching Bolt throw another guard off the bridge. Then he saw something. That wolfdog Gus was running along the bridge after the super dog. Calico watched hopefully as he saw Bolt had heard his enemy and turned. Bolt fired lasers at Gus but the wolfdog jumped over. Bolt tried again and Gus did the same thing and fired a plasma blast, knocking Bolt back. Calico smiled. Bolt got up and shook his head briskly before charging into Gus and knocking the wolfdog back. Bolt super barked and knocked him further along the bridge. "Come on… come on!" Calico whispered. Gus picked himself up and blasted Bolt with the hot viscus fluid making him topple. "Yes!" Calico whispered victoriously Bolt picked himself up and lunged at Gus. The two super dogs struggled with each other but then Gus hit Bolt with a plasma blast. The super dog was knocked back and Gus shot again, knocking him further back. Bolt got up and fired laser after laser but Gus always jumped over. Gus landed another plasma blast on the super dog and knocked him back once more. Bolt pulled himself to his feet and fired another laser. Gus jumped up over it and shot Bolt again. When Bolt fired the laser again, Gus did it again. While Bolt was down, Gus rushed forward. Bolt saw him coming and leapt to his feet, hitting Gus with a blast from his laser vision. The wolfdog toppled and lay still. Bolt huffed and Calico's eyes widened with horror as Bolt made his way forward.


	34. Chapter 34: Calico and Gus

Bolt growled at Calico as he stood on the helipad. The villain gripped the blue ring he was holding even harder. As Bolt approached, Calico threw the ring. Bolt jumped up and grabbed it but then, almost of its own accord, the ring smashed Bolt into the wall of the bridge, flew out of his grip and back to Calico. Bolt pulled himself up and walked over. When he got close, Calico slammed the ring on the ground. It created a shockwave and Bolt was thrown back.

"I can do that." Bolt growled and began slamming the ground. Calico gripped the ring tight and it glowed. Eventually he slammed it on the ground and knocked Bolt back again. Bolt slammed on the ground again and again but the ring kept glowing in Calico's hands, stopping the villain from falling back. Calico slammed the ring on the ground and knocked Bolt back again. Bolt smashed into Calico and took his legs out from underneath him before he could get the ring back up. Then he slammed repeatedly into the ground and knocked the villain around for a bit until Calico managed to slam the ring on the ground and knock Bolt away. Then he thrust the ring skyward and teleported away. Calico placed the ring into an energy cell and charged it before taking it back out and swinging it. A huge rip opened up in the ground as some invisible force flashed through the air, banging into Bolt and knocking the super dog back. Calico gripped the ring and made it glow as Bolt slammed into the ground. Then he narrowed his eyes and planted his left front paw firmly on the ground and took his right back paw backwards to ground himself. Bolt crouched, leaning his weight on his right back paw, holding his breath and growling. He felt the energy rush from his core and expand in his chest. Then he sharply transferred the weight forward onto his left forepaw and barked. The force of the super bark destroyed the energy cell but the shield wall of the ring held firm. Bolt had to blink twice to work out what he was seeing. Had the SUPER BARK just failed?! Calico smiled evilly and slammed the ring on the ground, knocking Bolt backwards. Calico swung the ring again and the colossal, invisible force sent Bolt flying back. Bolt slammed on the ground again and again but Calico held the right up firmly. Then he banged it on the ground and sent Bolt flying backwards. Before he could get the ring up again, Bolt smashed into to him, taking his legs out from underneath him. Bolt smiled and planted his left front paw firmly on the ground and took his right back paw backwards to ground himself. Bolt crouched, leaning his weight on his right back paw, holding his breath and growling. He felt the energy rush from his core and expand in his chest. Then he sharply transferred the weight forward onto his left forepaw and barked. And then did it again. Calico fell against the wall and looked up at the super dog. Bolt stood grounded, growling. Calico slammed the ring on the ground again and knocked Bolt back. The super dog slammed on the ground a few more times but the shield of the ring wouldn't budge. Calico slammed it on the ground and knocked Bolt back again. Bolt slammed on the ground again and again but Calico was practically laughing at him. He slammed the ring on the ground and knocked him back. Bolt landed on his feet but then the super dog hung his head and slowly shook it before toppling over. Just then, something dark red walked onto the helipad and growled at Bolt. It looked up and saw Calico and happily ran to him. Calico threw the ring away and knelt down, throwing his arms around the big animal.

"Gus, you're ok!" the wolfdog wined happily. "Here I think I can help you…" Calico got a titanium helmet and put it on Gus as well as a titanium breastplate; one for his back and one for his tail. "That should protect you from those lasers." It was at the moment that Bolt woke up. Gus leapt in front of Calico and growled at him. Bolt snarled back. Gus unleashed a jet of hot viscus fluid, almost as hot as his strongest blast. It had all the power of the super bark behind it and an anger that matched that of what Bolt got when one of Calico's goons attacked his person. Bolt toppled under the flames. When he got up, he gulped and backed away onto the bridge. Gus strode after him and Bolt leapt up and barked. Gus grounded himself and stood against the forceful blow. Gus fired another forceful blast of fire at Bolt. The flames engulfed him, searing him; it was kind of like Bolt had bashed head first into the sun. Just before he faded out he heard Gus' voice…

"You're toast Bolt!" the wolfdog said, laughing evilly.


End file.
